Rose Truscott
by Black Burning Chaos
Summary: [COMPLETE!] Lily has a twin! A twin sister! Lily's sister, Rose, moves to Malibu with her family. But, why does she come to school everyday with AC bandages and scrathces and bruises? MileyxJake OliverxLily RosexOC 'Slight RosexOliver' 'Slight LilyxOC'
1. Rose Truscott

Rose Truscott

Summary-Lily has a twin?! Her name is Rose. She moves to Malibu in her ninth grade year. But, why does she come to school everyday with many cuts and bruises wrapped up in AC bandages? MileyxJake LilyxOliver OCxOC

-

**Chapter One: Rose Truscott**

"Hey, Miley. Hey, Oliver" Lily Truscott (14) greeted her two best friends as she walked up to Rico's.

"Hey, Lils" Oliver Oaken (14 1/2 ) said as he gave Lily a warm smile.

He has been friends with Lily since they first met in Kindergarten. But, that's a different story. Lily blushed lightly and smiled back.

"Hey, Lily" Miley Stewart (14) said in her normal slight accent.

You see, Miley was from Tennessee. She and her family moved to Malibu when she was in eighth grade. Miley and Lily hugged and the three of them headed down the beach.

"What do you want to do today?" Lily asked, skipping ahead of her friends.

"I don't know. I thought we could just sit and look at…the…view" Miley trailed off, looking down the beach. Oliver and Lily exchanged glances and stopped walking.

"Miley. Hellooo, earth to Miles" Oliver said, waving his hand in Miley's face. A smile slowly crept onto her face as he brown eyes twinkled. Lily looked down the beach to where Miley was looking, and smirked.

"Hm, seems as if the pop princess is staring at the Zombie Slayer…_again_" Lily said and rolled her eyes.

She frowned as she watched a group of girls standing in a circle around Jake Ryan, TV's Zombie Slayer from _Zombie High_. Lily used to have a crush on him, but after the whole fiasco at the school dance, she gave up on him and moved on; only to develop a crush on Oliver.

Oliver laughed at Lily's comment. Miley shot him a 'look' and he quickly shut up. She turned to her two friends and crossed her arms over her chest. She gave them each a hard stare before saying anything.

"I do _not_ like Jake Ryan" she growled.

"Yeah…right" Oliver said unconvincingly. He had a smirk on his face and his eyebrows were raised.

"Go on believing that" Lily added with a half smile.

"Really, I don't. He's an obnoxious jerk. On the upside he thinks I'm cute, not that I care" Miley replied.

"So I take it you don't care that he's walking over here?" Lily asked. Miley's eyes widened and her hands immediately went to her hair. She ran her fingers through her hair, untangling knots.

"Does my hair look ok?" she asked.

"It looks beautiful Miles. It always does" Oliver said shaking his head. Lily's smirk faded a little bit.

'_It's not like he liked you in the first place, Lily'_ she thought, watched Jake walk up to them.

"Hey guys" Jake greeted with a wink.

"Sup, Jake, sup?" Lily asked. Jake nodded at her and turned his attention to Miley.

"Listen, Miley. I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime" Jake said smiling his 'charming' smile. Miley forced a laugh.

"Like, I'd want to go out with you, Jake Ryan. You're obnoxious and I don't like you" she said, playing hard to get. Jake looked completely hurt.

"Ok, then. I guess I'll see you in school then" he said. He turned and slowly walked off, hoping Miley would stop him. But, she didn't. His shoulders drooped and he kept walking.

"I feel so bad" Miley said, biting her lower lip.

"Then why didn't you say yes to him?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, why didn't you? He looked like a sad puppy" Lily added.

"I already told you, I don't like Jake like that" Miley mumbled and stomped off.

"Mhm" Oliver and Lily replied in unison. They rolled their eyes and hurried after her.

-

_Lily's P.O.V_

"Do you want to go to my house? We can hang out and stuff" I suggested. "Plus, my dad said one of my relatives are coming and I want to meet them."

"That sounds cool" Oliver replied, kicking a rock.

"Yeah, I'd like to meet your relative" Miley agree. "What did your dad say about them?"

"Well, he said that they're my age, has lived in Florida before moving here, and that they kind of look like me" I replied with a shrug. Miley nodded as I opened the front door to my home.

"How weird would it be if someone looked-"

"Exactly…like…me" I slowly finished Oliver's sentence.

A girl with long blond hair, and pale blue eyes was at the kitchen counter. She was munching on a cookie. A plate of cookies and cup of milk was by her side. She looked up as we walked in.

"Hey. You must be Lily. I'm Rose, your twin sister" she said. My jaw dropped.

"My-"I asked.

"Twin-"Miley cocked her head to the side.

"Sister?" Oliver finished.

"That's right. Rose Truscott at your service" Rose laughed as she wiped the crumbs off her chin and lap and walked over to us. We shook hands.

"These are my friends Miley Stewart and Oliver Oaken" I said hesitantly.

"Nice to meet you" Rose said with a smile as she tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her head.

"Likewise" Miley said with a smile.

"So, how are you my sister exactly?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. _'Dang! She does look exactly like me.'_

"You see, mom and dad had us at the same time, but they wanted to give one of us up because they thought it would be too hard to have to children" she replied.

"Aren't you upset about being adopted at all?" Oliver asked.

"To tell you the truth, at first I was. Then, I understood the predicament and got used to it. Besides, I knew one day I would meet up with my twin. I always wanted a sibling" Rose replied.

I smiled at her and she smiled back. Maybe having a twin wouldn't be so bad. I always wanted a sibling…


	2. Rose's First Day of School Part 1

**A/N-Sorry if it's short**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Rose's First Day of School Part 1**

"Well, it's now or never" Rose muttered as she brushed her long hair.

She put a hat on top of her head and adjusted it so covered one of her eyes. She was wearing a light pink t-shirt over a long sleeved white shirt, dark blue jeans, and black vans with red rhinestones on the side. She sighed heavily as she looked in the mirror at her reflection.

She turned around as the doorbell rang. She heard footsteps go the front door and the door open. She heard her father talk to someone outside.

"Rose. Lily is here" he called.

"Lily?" Rose asked herself. "I'll be down in a minute dad." She grabbed her backpack and raced down the stairs. She grabbed her skateboard that was sitting by the front door. "Bye dad."

"Hey, Rose" Lily greeted, stomping on the end of her skateboard, catching it in her hand.

"Hi, Lily. You board too?" Rose asked, motioning to the skateboard tucked under Lily's arm. Lily's jaw dropped.

"Wow, I guess we're more alike than I thought" she said with a laugh.

"Yeah" Rose agreed. "So, how did you find where I lived?"

"Oh. My dad got the address for your dad" Lily said, hitting herself on the forehead.

"Cool. So, are we going straight to school or-"

"I always walk with Oliver and Miley. We're going to meet them at Miley's house" Lily said, dropping her board and putting one foot on it.

"Cool. Show the way, sis" Rose said with a little laugh as she stepped onto her skateboard. The twin girls skated down the street, laughing and talking.

-

"This is Seaview Middle School" Oliver, Lily, and Miley said in unison as the four of them entered the school.

"Whoa" Rose whispered as she slowly turned in a circle, looking at the school.

"Believe me, the excitement fades fast" Oliver said. Rose laughed, her eyes twinkling.

"There's two Truscotts?" a female voice asked.

Miley, Oliver, Lily, and Rose turned and saw two girls standing there, arms crossed over their chests. Lily, Miley, and Oliver threw them dirty looks. Rose looked them up and down and figured them as the popular girls.

"That's Amber and Ashley" Miley explained.

"Hm" Rose replied.

"There are two Truscotts then. That means their both losers" Amber said.

"Ooooh! Tssssss!" Amber and Ashley said, touching finger tips. They laughed and walked off.

"I hate them" Rose said, pointing at the two girls.

"Don't we all" Miley said with a nod. "And that's-"

"Oh my god. It's Jake Ryan" Rose cried, eyes bugging out. "What's he doing in this school?"

"He's trying to be normal" Oliver explained. Just then, Jake spotted the group of friends and walked over.

"Hey guys" he greeted.

"Sup, Jake, sup?" Lily asked in a dreamy sigh.

"Hey, Lily. How's it-There's two of you?" he asked, eyes widening. Lily laughed.

"This is Rose. She's my twin" Lily said. Jake took Rose's hand and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you" Jake said, smiling his charming smile.

"Nice to meet you too" Rose said, sighing dreamily. He laughed and winked at her. He turned to Miley.

"Hey, Miley. I was wondering-"

"No, Jake. I don't want to go out with you. Can't you take a hint?" Miley asked, walking off. Jake turned to Oliver, Lily, and rose.

"I was just going to ask if she could help me with Science homework" he said, He shrugged. "Oh well, I'll see you guys later."

"Bye, Jake" they waved as he disappeared down the hall.

Oliver, Lily, and Rose continued the 'grand tour' of the school. Rose suddenly stopped walking, staring down the hall. Oliver and Lily exchanged confused glances and waved their hands in front of Rose's face.

"Earth to Rose" Oliver called.

"Earth to twin" Lily added.

Rose blinked and shook hear head. She took one last look down the hall and then turned to Oliver and Lily.

"Who's that guy?" she asked. Lily looked down the hall and punched her twin on the shoulder.

"Looks like my twin has a crush. That's Dakota Miller" Lily said. A smile spread across Rose's face.

"I think I'm going to like it here" she said slowly nodding…


	3. Rose's First Day of School Part 2

**A/N-Sorry it's short**

* * *

Chapter Three: Rose's First Day of School Part 2

"What class do you have first period?" Lily asked after she got her twin back from planet 'Crush.'

"Um…History" Lily replied as she unfolded her schedule.

"That's the same as us. Come on" Oliver said with a smile.

"Cool" Rose said as she tucked a strand of strawberry blond hair behind her ear. "Well, this is my school now. I better get used to it."

"What was that?" Miley asked as she suddenly walked up to the three teenagers.

"Where'd you come from?" Rose asked, startled.

"Oh, around" Miley replied slyly.

"Uh-huh" Rose said, unconvincingly. She exchanged smirks with her twin.

-

Rose growled under her breath as someone knocked into her for the umpteenth time that day. So far her day has pretty much _sucked_. She was late to some of the classes that she didn't have Miley, Oliver, or Lily in it, she embarrassed herself in front of her new crush, Dakota Miller, by falling headfirst into a trash bin, _and_ she fell up and down the stairs twelve times before lunch.

"_Watch where you're going_" she cried as another boy ran into her.

"Excuse me?" the boy asked, turning around.

"You heard me" Rose replied, dropping her books to the ground.

"What? Are you thinking of doing something about it?" the boy demanded, stepping up to Rose.

"No. I'm going to _do_ _something_ about it" Rose replied, tightening her right hand into a fist. _'Dad's really going to hate me for this.'_

She slammed her fist into the boy's jaw. The hall fell silent as he fell to the ground. Rose smirked ad cracked her knuckles. She smirked as the boy wiped away a trail of blood from the corner of his mouth. He looked at the blood in shock and horror.

"What? Are you too shocked to know that a girl hit you?" Rose asked in a baby's voice.

"You're going to wish you were never born, girl" the boy hissed as he jumped to his feet and rammed his head into her stomach.

Rose gasped for breath as the two of them slammed into a row of lockers. She gasped for air and ran her fingers through the boys' hair. Then, she tightened her grip and pulled as hard as she could. He screamed in pain and punched her in the stomach.

"Fight, Fight, Fight."

"Rose, what are you doing?"

That was Lily.

"Lily?" Rose asked, blowing hair away from her face. She felt a pair of hands grab her by her shoulders and lift her off the boy she was fighting. "Hey, let me go!"

"Rose, calm down" Lily said as she pulled the boy off the ground. "I don't think he meant it."

"Yeah, calm down. Everyone gets riled up on their first day of school" a male voice said.

Rose's eyes widened and she gulped. She slowly turned her head and came face to face with Dakota Miller. He had electric blue eyes and shaggy brown hair with a white streak in it. Rose felt her cheeks grow warm and she knew she was blushing.

Lily and Dakota let the two teenagers go. The boy walked of, grumbling under his breath. Rose ran a hand through her hair, and recoiled when she felt a stinging pain on the back of her neck. She looked at her fingers and saw blood.

"Ow" she muttered, rubbing the spot, trying to make the pain die down.

"Looks to me as if you got a cut. Here, I'll walk you to the nurse's office" Dakota suggested as he picked up her books. Rose looked over at Lily.

"I'll save you a seat for your next class. I'll tell the teacher why you're late too" Lily said, looking at her twin, to Dakota, and back. She had a knowing smile on her face.

"Thanks, Lils" Rose said with a small smile.

"Come on" Dakota said as he nodded down the hall. Rose smiled and the two made their way down the hall. "So…_you're_ Lily's twin."

"That's me. Rose Truscott" Rose said with a small laugh. "Pleasure to meet you." She stuck out her hand. Dakota took her hand and shook it.

"Dakota Miller. Likewise" he replied, a smirk crossing onto his face. "That was a nice right hook by the way." Rose laughed.

"Yeah, I've been in martial arts classes since I could stand" she said. _'Plus, I needed to learn to defend myself on those days dad has been drinking.'_

"That's really cool" Dakota said, smiling.

"Yeah" Rose replied, smiling too. "It really is."

-

AFTER SCHOOL

"Bye, guys. I'll see you tomorrow" Rose called as she skateboarded up her driveway.

"Bye, Rose" Miley and Oliver waved and continued down the sidewalk. Lily hesitated.

"I'll call you later, ok?" she said.

"Coolio" Rose replied, giving double thumbs up. She watched her friends disappear down the street before she entered her home. "Daddy, I'm home."

The house was quiet. That wasn't always a good thing. Rose looked down as he foot collided with something. She picked it up and held it close to her face. It was a beer bottle. She sighed heavily and dropped it to the floor. She entered the kitchen and froze when she saw her dad sitting at the table.

"H-hey dad" Rose said slowly.

"Don't 'Hey dad' me. I got a call from the principal today. He said you were fighting in school" he growled.

"Well, yes but-"

"No buts. You're in big trouble, Rosealyn" he said, getting up from the table. It was then Rose noticed he had a wooden baseball bat in his hands. Rose slowly backed up.

"No, please. Daddy, please don't" Rose said fearfully, backing up. Her dad raised the bat over her shoulder.

"I've been waiting all day to do this" he hissed.

_Then her let her have it…_


	4. Rose's Bruises

Chapter 4-Rose's Bruises

_Rose's P.O.V-_

I squeezed my eyes shut as the pain flooded over me. I slowly opened my eyes and realized I was in the doorway of the kitchen. I guess I just blacked out. I gritted my teeth and slowly rose. It was then a wave of pain washed over me, causing me to slam back into the ground.

"Ow" I moaned as tears came to my eyes.

I crawled over to the frame of the doorway and pulled myself to my feet. Man, did it hurt. Ever small move I made sent pain shooting up and down my spine. Slowly, I crawled towards the stairs. I could feel dried blood all over me. Even if it meant pain, I was going to take a shower to get it all off of me.

"Man, I never realized how high these stairs were" I groaned as I looked back down the stairs. My eyes widened as I heard footsteps coming closer to the stairs.

"What are you doing? If I wasn't paying attention, I would have tripped and fallen down the stairs" daddy said in a low voice.

I looked up at him, horror in my eyes. He came down the stairs and stomped down on her fingers. Rose cried out in pain when she heard a loud crack. Dad removed his foot and I saw my ring finger of my right hand bent at an odd angle.

"Now, get out of my way" dad said coldly, kicking me in the head.

Immediately, my hands went flying to my forehead and I fell all the way back down the stairs. Believe me, it hurt like _hell_. I groaned in pain, tears falling down my cheeks. Man, did it hurt.

"Next time stay out of my way" dad growled as he walked by me.

"Yes, sir" I moaned into the floor.

-

I was aware of all the stairs and whispers all around me. I saw people pointing at me and shooting me sympathetic looks. I shot them my famous 'death glare'. Well, _that_ shut them up; for now.

"Rose! What happened to you?"

I stopped walking, my eyes wide. I balled my hands into fists, as much as I could, and clenched my teeth. I closed my eyes and sucked in a deep breath. I exhaled and slowly turned around and came face to face with a concerned looking Lily, Miley, and Oliver.

"Skateboarding accident" I replied with a sheepish smile. I turned and started to walk/limp away. The three friends raced to catch up with me.

"That must've been a big accident" Oliver said. "You have so many bruises."

"Yeah, I fell off the top of a half-pipe. I had a worse accident years ago. Broke an arm and a leg" I said, looking at the black and blue spot on my forearm. _'It was just a punishment. Stay on his good side for a while and you'll be fine.'_

"Rose."

I snapped out of my reverie and walked straight into a pole. My hands went to my nose as I fell to the ground. Tears welled in the corner of my eyes.

"Ow" I moaned as Miley moved my hands.

"It's not broke, but it'll be swollen for a little bit and then it'll turn into a bruise. Are you ok? You seem distant today" she said softly.

"Yeah…I'm fine…just tired and in pain" I replied under my breath…

-

_Lily's P.O.V-_

It was lunchtime. Miley and Oliver were arguing over whether their slabs of steak were shaped like Abraham Lincoln or not. And they call _me_ weird? Well, I have to admit, at time I am…but that's not the point.

"Guys, I think something is wrong with Rose" I said quietly, staring at my pudding. Oliver and Miley were still arguing. I rolled my eyes ad pretended to spot someone from across the room.

"Sup, Jake, sup?"

"Jake? Where?" Miley asked, shooting her head up, running her fingers through her hair. Oliver burst out laughing. "I _hate_ it when you do that."

"You should have seen the look on your face" he said, high fiving me from across the table.

"Hey, Ollie; someone wants you across the room" Miley said, glaring at him.

"Who?" he asked turning in his seat.

"_Me_" she said, crossing her arms. Oliver looked over at he r and grinned sheepishly.

"Ok, Ok, I'm leaving" he said, getting up from the table. I watched him leave, a small smile on my face. _'He looks so cute when he-Wait a minute! No, No, No, NO. I do NOT think my best-friends is cute…or really, really hot. I don't, I don't.'_

"Lily!"

I turned and looked at Miley. She had an amused grin on her face. Her eyebrows were raised and she was giving me the _freakiest_ look I have ever seen.

"Don't. You. _Dare_. Say it" I growled.

"You totally like, Oliver" Miley said anyway. I rolled my eyes.

"_Puh-lease_. Oliver is just my best-friend. Pssh. Me liking Oliver" I said, shaking my head,

"It's true isn't it?" Miley asked.

"Aw, he's just so cute" I said, sighing. Miley laughed and shook her head. "Anyway, I think something is wrong with Rose." Miley cocked her head to the side.

"How do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, it's just that-"

"Hey, Miley. Hey, sis. Where's Oliver?" Rose asked, sitting down at our table.

"He's somewhere" I said waving away the question with my hand. "What's going on with you and Dakota?"

Rose looked shocked as she stared at me. Miley giggled into her hands. I raised my eyebrows and smiled.

"How'd you know?" she asked, a blush spreading across her face.

"You're my twin _and _my friend. I can tell when someone likes _someone else_" I replied, turning to Miley. She stared back at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she denied.

"You like Jake Ryan" Rose and I said in unison, rolling our eyes. "Go on and admit it."

"Would you stop doing that?" Miley asked. Rose and I looked at each other.

"Doing what?" we asked in unison.

"That."

"This? Talking in unison?"

"Yes, that."

"We'll stop if you admit that you like Jake."

"Well, I don't."

"You do."

"I don't."

"You do."

"Stop it."

"No."

"_Fine! I, Miley Stewart, is in love with Jake Ryan."_

"You are?" a male voice asked. Miley slowly turned around and came face to face with the Zombie slayer himself.

"Y-Yeah, I am" she said softly.

"Well, that's good because I'm in love with you" Jake said quietly.

"Y-You are?" Miley asked in a high-pitched voice.

"Yes, I am. So, Miss Stewart, would you like to go out with the Zombie Slayer this Friday night?" Jake said with a nod.

"I'd love to" Miley said, smiling.

"Great. See you then" Jake said, walking off. Miley shrieked with delight. I rolled my eyes.

"I told you, you liked him" I said. "Isn't that right Rose?" I turned to look at her and saw her lifting a corner of her shirt. My eyes widened as I saw a giant purple, black, and blue bruise on her stomach. _What was going on?!_


	5. Rose and Oliver

Chapter 5-Rose and Oliver  


Ring, Ring!

Rose looked up from her comic book as the home phone rang. She shrugged thinking her dad was going to get it. Well, she thought wrong.

"_Get the phone, you worthless kid_" her dad called down the hall.

Rose rolled her eyes and got out of he beanbag chair. She ran down the stairs and hurried into the kitchen.

"Hello?" she asked, breathlessly.

"Hey, its me."

"Hey, Lils" Rose said as she sat down in a chair.

"Why are you breathing heavily?"

"I was outside, playing basketball when I heard the phone ring" Rose lied smoothly.

"Oh, ok."

"So why did you call?" Rose asked, walking over to the freezer. She pulled out a tub of ice cream. She grabbed a spoon from the sink and walked up to her room.

"I was bored. Miley is busy with her family and Oliver is working on something" Lily replied.

"What's he working on?" Rose asked, lying down on her bed an dturning on the TV in her room.

"He wouldn't tell me" Lily replied. She sounded sad.

"I wonder why" Rose said, stuffing a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. There was silence on the other side. "Are you still there?"

"Yes, I'm here. Listen Rose I have to ask you something" Lily said slowly.

"Fire away" Rose replied, leaning back into her pillows.

"Is everything all right at your house? I mean, nothing bad is going on is there?" she asked. Rose's heart leapt into her throat. Did Lily know?

"Why would you ask something like that?" Rose said with a little laugh.

"Well, I saw the bruise on your stomach today and-"

"That was from last night. I was racing my dad around the house in our socks and I crashed into the table. It's no big deal" Rose said as she twisted a lock of hair around her finger.

"Okie dokie. So, what's with you and Dakota Miller? You seemed happy that he was taking you to the nurse" Lily said. Rose felt her face turned red as she laughed.

"He's really sweet. I guess I'm drawn to his electric blue eyes. When I'm with him, I feel like I can do anything" Rose said.

"Wow, I didn't know you felt that way" Lily said, laughing.

"I betcha that's how you feel when you're with Oliver" Rose teased. Lily immediately stopped laughing.

"Not funny, but yes. Oliver is the sweetest guy I've ever met. We met in Kindergarten you know" Lily said.

"Cool, so you've been friends for a long time" Rose said with a smile.

"Yeah, but, I wish he liked me the same way I liked him" Lily said softly.

"Trust me, he does" Rose replied.

"I don't know" Lily said slowly.

Rose was about to open her mouth to answer when she heard a knock on her window. She turned and saw Oliver in the tree, motioning for her to hang up the phone.

"Uh...Lils, I have to go" Rose said quietly.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow" Lily said and hung up. Rose dropped the phone and walked over to the window. She pushed it open and stuck her head out. "_What are you doing here?_"

"I need your help with something" Oliver said, climbing into her room.

"I'm not allowed to have guys in my room, Oliver. You have to leave" Rose hissed.

"Please, it's really important. It's about Lily" Oliver said, grabbing Rose by her shoulders.

"What about her?" she asked slowly.

"I…I think I'm in love with her" he said in a low voice. Rose smirked.

"I knew it" she said.

"Does Lily like me the same way I like her?" Oliver asked.

"Shouldn't you be asking Lily, not me?" Rose asked. Oliver gave her a long look.

"Right, I'm just going to walk up to her and say, 'Lily I love you. Do you love me?' Yeah right" Oliver cried.

"Sounds good to me, bye Ollie" Rose said, pushing him towards the window.

"Well, wait. What if she wants to kiss me?" Oliver asked.

"You'll be fine Ollie I-You've never kissed a girl have you? Moms don't count" Rose said.

"Honestly, no" Oliver replied. "Please help me. I get all tongue tied when I talk to her."

"Fine, but I'm not teaching you how to kiss someone" Rose replied, narrowing her eyes. Oliver brought her into a bone crushing hug.

"Thanks, Rose. How can I ever repay you?" he asked.

"Letting me breath" she choked out. Oliver blushed.

"Sorry about that" he mumbled.

"No, problem, just sit down" Rose said, motioning for him to sit on the bean bag chair.

"Ok, first off how much do you like my sis?" Rose asked, putting the ice cream carton on her dresser.

"You know the saying I love you so much, I'll take a bullet for you?" Oliver asked, twiddling his thumbs.

"Yeah" Rose replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, for Lily, I'd take a million bullets" Oliver replied.

"Wow" Rose replied. She ran a hand through her hair. "Ok, this will take a while."

* * *

"Ok, you seem confident enough. Now, you can go right?" Rose asked, staring at Oliver. He walked over to the window.

"Yeah, but what if I want to kiss her or she wants to kiss me?" Oliver asked. Rose sighed heavily.

"Just wing it ok? The best thing to do is not open your mouth or that's inviting a French kiss and I don't think you're ready for that. Most importantly, be confident and kiss her lightly since this'll most likely be her first kiss" Rose said.

"You mean like this?" Oliver asked and pressed his lips onto Rose's. Her eyes widened, but she didn't push him away.

"What's going on here?" a deep voice asked. Rose jumped and whirled around.

"Dad!" she cried, in horror. "Oliver, leave, now." Without hesitation, Oliver climbed out her window, climbed down the tree, and raced out of sight.

"What have I told you about boys in your room?" Rose's dad asked, slowly walking towards Rose.

"I'm sorry dad. I was helping him with something" Rose muttered.

"Oh? By any chance, were you helping him try and score?" he demanded. Rose's eyes widened even more.

"No, dad, I would never do that. I was just-"

"You were acting like a prude, that's what you were doing" her dad cried, backslapping her. Rose fell to the floor, hitting her head on the dresser…


	6. Rose Withdraws

Chapter 6-Rose Withdraws

"Hi, Miley. Hi, Lily. Hi...Oliver" Rose greeted her friends. She avoided Oliver's gaze.

"Hey...Rose" Oliver replied staring down at his shoes. Miley looked back and forth between the two friends, an eyebrow arched.

"Is something wrong?" Lily asked.

"Wrong? No, nothing's wrong. Why would you ask that? Gotta go, bye" Rose said and quickly walked away.

"What was that about?" Lily asked.

"I don't know. Why are you asking me? I'm really a bad person to ask because I don't know what's wrong. Bye" Oliver said and walked away in the opposite direction. Lily and Miley looked at each other.

"Something's up. I'm going to find out, too" Miley said.

"But, how are you going to figure it out?" Lily asked.

"I'll think of something. But, in the meantime-Hey, Jake" Miley said, running her fingers through her hair.

"Hey, Miley. Want me to walk you to class?" Jake asked as he walked up to Miley, holding out his arm. Miley giggled and locked arms with him.

"My hero" she joked. Jake laughed and the two of them walked off, arm in arm. Lily crossed her arms and sighed.

"If only Oliver was that sweet and caring to me" she mumbled.

"Somebody say my name?" Oliver asked, walking up to Lily. Lily jumped an whirled around. She punched Oliver on the arm.

"Don't _do_ that" she hissed. Oliver laughed lightly.

"Sorry, but did you say my name?" he asked.

"Uh...yeah" Lily replied. She tried her hardest not to stare at Oliver. _'He's just so cute.'_

"Are you going to tell me why or stare at me all day?" he joked, his cheeks turning a little pink. Lily blushed.

"I was just saying that I hope we're partners for the upcoming project" she replied.

"Yeah, that'd be cool" Oliver said with a smile. He headed down the hall, Lily staring after him. She sighed heavily.

"Why can't you just tell him, Truscott?" Lily asked herself, shaking her head. "It'll make things awhole lot easier if her knew he liked you."

* * *

"So, what's going on after school today?" Miley asked as she sat down at a table with Oliver, Lily, and Miley.

"How about the usual hanging out at the Stewarts'?" Lily asked, picking at her mashed potatoes.

"That's not a good idea. Dad is cleaning the house and he won't stop until everything is clean. He'll make you guys clean too" Miley replied, shaking her head. "What about Oliver's?"

"Nope, my parents are going to be back late" Oliver replied. "Lily?"

"We're redecorating, no place to hang" Lily replied, staring at her lunch tray. "Rose?"

"Yes?" she asked, looking up.

"Can we hang out at your house tonight?" Lily asked.

"NO!" Rose yelled her eyes wide. The three friends stared at Rose. "I mean, no. I'm not allowed to have friends over after school. It's my dad's stupid rule. I've been trying to weasel him to breaking it. Sorry."

"It's ok. I'll just four-way call you guys" Miley said. Rose shook her head.

"I'm not allowed to use the phone unless it's an emergency. I don't even have a cell phone" she said.

"Bummer" Miley said, shaking her head in a sympathetic way.

"Tell me about it. I have all these other stupid rules too. Like, no feet on the furniture, dessert only on Sundays, I can only have candy on holidays, no boys in my room-"

Rose and Oliver locked eyes and blushed slightly. Rose got up from the table and quickly left the cafeteria.

"Rose, wait" Oliver cried. He watched the doors swing shut after her.

"What was _that_ all about?" Lily asked, nudging Oliver. He turned to look at Lily and Miley.

"I can't say. I just know that she needs help. I'll talk to you guys later, ok?" Oliver replied. With that, Oliver rushed out of the cafeteria, calling Rose's name. Lily turned to Miley.

"You don't think that...they're...you know...together do you?" she asked quietly.

"Lily, I know for a fact that he likes you" Miley replied. "I just don't know why Rose is acting all funny."


	7. Rose and Lily Fight

Chapter 7-Rose and Lily Fight

_Rose's P.O.V-_

"Rose, wait up."

"Oliver, just leave me alone" I cried over my shoulder.

I shoved through a huge group of kids, hoping to lose Oliver. I pushed through the other side and looked behind me. I breathed a sigh of relief when I noticed he was gone. I turned forward and cried out in surprise when I saw Oliver standing in front of me.

"Ok, Oken. You win. I'll talk."

Oliver sighed heavily and continued to stare at me. I backed up a step or two. I laughed lightly and waved a hand in front of his face.

"I never really noticed till now. But, you look exactly like Lily" he said. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Duh, I'm her twin. You already know that Oliver" I replied.

"No, no. I mean, you have the same smile, the little dimple in your cheek when you laugh, the same blue/green eyes, the same tom boy personality, everything. I think that's what made me kiss you" Oliver said.

"Why do you like Lily so much?" I asked impatiently. I admit it, I was jealous. Oliver was cute.

"Well, she-wait a second. You're jealous aren't you" Oliver replied. I rolled my eyes.

"No, I'm just peachy" I said sarcastically. I turned my head and wiped the tears that were forming in my eyes. _'Why am I crying? I like Dakota not Oliver. Ugh, I'm so confused,'_

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Nothing, I'm fine. It's nothing. I promise" I replied, not looking at him.

"You sure?" Oliver asked, stepping closer. His breath tickled my neck, making my hair stand on end. I turned my head to look at him.

"Yeah, I'm fi-"

Oliver's lips were pressed against mine. I closed my eyes and kissed him back.Oliver put his hands on my hips as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pushed me back against the lockers, never breaking the kiss. I ran my fingers through Oliver's hair. He moaned against my lips. His hands found way underneath my shirt and rested on my lower back.

"Oliver? Rose?"

I quickly pushed Oliver off me and straightened my shirt. Oliver whirled around and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. I gulped when I saw who it was...

-

_Lily's P.O.V-_

I turned to Miley and saw her talking to Jake. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll go see if Rose is allright" I said, standing up.

"Mhm" Miley said, smiling gat Jake.

Typical Miley. I shook my head and left the cafeteria. I whistled to myself as I walked down the hall. I was about to round the corner when I heard Oliver's and Rose's voices.

"I never really noticed till now. But, you look exactly like Lily" I heard Oliver say.

"Duh, I'm her twin. You already know that Oliver" Rose replied.

"No, no. I mean, you have the same smile, the little dimple in your cheek when you laugh, the same blue/green eyes, the same tom boy personality, everything. I think that's what made me kiss you" Oliver said.

My eyes widened. _'She kissed him? He kissed her? How could Rose do this to me? She knows I like him. How could Oliver do this to me? Well, he did say that she reminds her of me. Nut, does that mean he likes her better than me?'_

"Why do you like Lily so much?" I heard Rose ask impatiently. _'She's totally jealous. Any girl would. Oliver is cute.'_

"Well, she-wait a second. You're jealous aren't you" Oliver asked. I waited for Rose's answer.

"No, I'm just peachy" she said sarcastically. I heard her sniff. I shook my head slowly.

"What's wrong?" I heard Oliver ask. I peeked around the corner and saw him put a hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing, I'm fine. It's nothing. I promise" Rosereplied, not looking at him.

"You sure?" Oliver asked, stepping closer. Rose turned to look at him.

"Yeah, I'm fi-"

My eyes widened as Oliver's lips pressed against Rose's. I closed my eyes, yelling at myself that it wasn't happening. I opened my eyes. But, it was. I watched as Rose closed her eyes and kissed him back. Oliver put his hands on Rose's hips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pushed her back against the lockers, never breaking the kiss. She ran her fingers through Oliver's hair. He moaned against Rose's lips. His hands found way underneath her shirt and rested on her lower back.

I pulled my head back from peeking. Tears threatened to fall down my cheeks. Anger bubbled up inside me. Oliver and Rose were going to pay for messing with my emotions.

"Oliver? Rose?"

I looked around the corner again and saw Dakota Miller staring at them. I smirked to myself. Rose had a _huge_ crush on him. I watched as Rose quickly pushed Oliver off of her and straightened her shirt. Oliver whirled around and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. Rose gulped when she saw who it was. I had a feeling Dakota liked her as much as she liked him.

"Uh...hi Dakota" Rose said quietly. _'That's my cue.' _I thought as I walked around the corner. I froze when I saw Dakota with a hurt look in his eyes, staring at Oliver and Rose.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

"It's nothing" Oliver said quickly. Rose was staring at the floor.

"Nothing, huh?" Dakota asked. Oliver nodded. Dakota stepped towards him and looked at him closely. "You have lipstick on you." Oliver's eyes widened and he wiped his lips again.

"Way to go, Rose" I muttered.

I gave her a hurt look at ran off. I ran to my locker and slumped against it, tears sliding down my face. I wiped them away with my arm, but they kept coming.

"Lily?"

I turned and saw Dakota standing in front of me. He had a look of embarrassment on his face. It was then I noticed why Rose liked him. He looked cute when he was embarrassed.

"Are you going to be ok?" he asked, lightly touching my arm.

"I don't know. I mean, Rose is my twin and I really like Oliver" I replied.

"Yeah, I like Rose and Oliver is my friend. So, I know how you feel" Dakota replied. I nodded. _'Oh great. Awkward silence. I'm not good with awkward silences. Say something, Lily!'_

I saw Rose coming out of the corner of my eye. I saw Oliver along side her. An evil idea popped into my head. Just as the two of them rounded the corner, I put my hands on Dakota's cheeks and kissed him. He hesitated, but kissed me back.

"Lily!"

"Dakota!"

Rose grabbed my arm and pulled me away. I caught a look on Oliver's face. Boy, was he pissed.

"What are you doing?" Rose demanded.

"The same thing you did" I replied, crossing my arms.

"That was different, that was a mistake" Rose cried.

"Just like it was a mistake to be friends with you" I replied. Rose's eyes widened.

"I can't believe you said that" she said.

"I believe it. If you're going to steal the guy I like, than we're not friends anymore" I nearly yelled.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Rose demanded.

We glared at each other for a minute. I reached forward and pulled on one of Rose's braids. She screamed in pain and tackled me to the ground. Beside us, Oliver and Dakota were fighting also...


	8. Rose's Turn For the Worse

**Chapter Eight: Rose's Turn For the Worse**

_Rose's P.O.V_

I really didn't care that I was fighting my sister. I didn't even care that I was winning. I only cared that she didn't believe me. You think she would, considering I'm her own flesh and blood.

"Lily, I don't want to fight you" I said, pulling my braid from her grasp. I got to my feet and rubbed the sore spot on my head. Lily glared at me and jumped to her feet.

"How can you talk to me like that after you kissed my crush. _Twice_" she demanded, clenching and unclenching her fists.

"I already told you, _it was a mistake_" I replied, tears blurring my vision.

I wiped them away with my arm but they kept coming. I just then noticed Dakota and Oliver fighting and walked over to them. I put my hands on Oliver's shoulders in an attempt to pull home off Dakota. No matter how hard I pulled. I still couldn't get him off Dakota.

"Get out of my way" Lily said sternly.

She squeezed my arm tightly and I yelped in pain. She pushed me aside and pulled Oliver off of Dakota. After Lily pushed me, I knew that my life was spiraling downward. Iknew that she hated me. So, I turned an ran.

I ran off of school property and headed towards my house. I thought of an excuse to give dad if he asked why I was home early. I barged through the front door and headed towards the stairs. I bumped into dad on the way to my room.

"Why are you-What's wrong sweetie?" he asked softly.

'_Sweetie?' _I asked myself. Dad hardly ever talked to me and if he did, he would be yelling at me. For once in his life he seemed...normal.

"It's nothing, dad" I whispered, walking by him.

"You promise to tell me if something is wrong?" he asked quietly.

I nodded and went into my room. I closed the door behind me and entered my bathroom. I sat down on the side of the tub and let the tears fall from my eyes. After about five minutes of crying, I looked up and spotted a razor sitting on the sink counter.

I remember hearing stories about girls, well, kids who cut themselves in health class. They believed that no one cared for them. Well, I fell that way now. Lily, my own sister, doesn't even care. She won't even let me explain why I kissed Oliver. Or did he kiss me? Ugh, I'm so confused, I can't think straight. The tears came harder.

I got up and left the bathroom. I closed my bedroom curtains and locked the door just in case dad came in. I walked back into the bathroom and got a towel and tucked the razor into my jeans pocket. I left the bathroom and sat on my bed and took the razor blades out of my jeans pocket.

I rolled up my shirt sleeve half way up my arm. I froze there, staring at my arm. At the smooth white skin. What I was going to do, I knew I had a risk of being addicted. But stil...

Carefully, I cut deep incisions into my arm.

"Ah!" I cried as I cut myself.

Man, did it hurt. I looked at the cut, blood oozing out. But, I still proceeded anyhow. I cut my arm about a dozen times before stopping. By the time I quit, there was blood all over MY razor, and blood poured out of MY arm. There was even a lot of blood on the bed. It was a very horrible sight. I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around my arm.

They would pay.

They would all pay.

_Especially, Lily..._

-

**A/N: Sorry it' so short and sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I've been very busy. But, hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	9. Rose, What Happened To You'

**Chapter Nine: 'Rose, What Happened To You?'**

_Rose's P.O.V_

I knew what I had to do. I was going to change. I was going to change for the better. I wasn't going to be some shy, average girl like I used to be. No. Not anymore.

I got up off my bed, grabbed my wallet off my dresser and grabbed my backpack. A smirk spread across my face.

"This is the last time you'll see Rose the nice girl" I said to my mirror. With that, I headed off to the mall.

I've never been to this mall before so I didn't know where any of the good shops. I walked around in silence. People gave me the weirdest looks. I returned them with a scowl. I was about to give up hope when a store caught my eye.

"Gender Bender" I said aloud. I shrugged and walked into the store. Rock music greeted me as I stepped inside. "This is a tomboy's heaven."

I walked over to a shelf and saw it filled with rows and rows of black hair dye. I smile and picked one up. _'This is exactly what I'm looking for_' I thought.

I looked around at all of the clothes and chose a pink/black bandana, one pink, one red, one black, and one grey tank top, capri camouflage pants, and vans. I also got baggy dark blue and black jeans and rhinestone studded belts.

"Here. This is all I want" I said as I put the clothing on the check out counter. The guy at the counter stared at me and shook his head,

"Teenagers" he muttered. I stuck out my tongue at him, grabbed my stuff, stuffed it into my backpack and headed back home.

"What's in the backpack?" dad asked as soon as I stepped through the front door.

"Nothing" I mumbled. Dad continued to stare at me.

"I got a call from your school today. This is the second time that you were fighting. Plus, you ditched the rest of school today. Rose, what happened to you? You used to be so nice" dad said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm just changing, daddy" I said, walking past him and up the stairs. "For the better. I'm being more like you."

I ran up the stairs and into the bathroom. I pulled out the bottle of hair dye and stared at my strawberry blonde hair in the mirror. I thought of what my hair would like if it was black, and decided on putting streaks of black in my hair.

"Well, here comes the new me" I said as I unscrewed the cap to the bottle. I sighed heavily and got to work.

-

"Whoa."

"Who's that?"

"Is she new?"

"She's hot."

"That's Rose."

"For reals?"

"For reals."

"Her clothes are tight."

"Where has she been all my life?"

I smirked at all of the comments I got as I walked down the hall. I had black streaks in my blond hair, a black tank top, my new vans, and the red/black bandana.

"Hey, Rose. Looking good" a guy called.

"Thanks. But, I like to go by Rosealyn now" I said winking at him. The boy smirked and winked back.

"Hey Rose-"

"It's Rosealyn" I said, turning around. I came face to face with the ninth grade class bully, Kota Smith. He was followed by Jake Smith, and Bree Johnson.

"Rosealyn, right. We see you got a tougher image. Care to explain why?" Kota asked, crossing his arms.

"I have my reasons. Why are you interested?" I replied, crossing my arms.

"A spot just opened up in my crew. We think you would be the perfect person to fill it" Jake said.

"Listen, Kota-"

"It's Shade. We all have nicknames in my crew. I'm Shade, Jake is Dusk, and Bree is Cloud. So, wanna join?" Kota asked.

I opened my mouth to refuse when I saw Miley, Lily, and Oliver coming in through the school doors. They froze when they saw me. A smirk crossed my face and I nodded.

"That'd be tight" I replied.

"Cool. But, you need to get one of these" Kota said. The three of them pointed to their left ear where they had a silver ear ring stud. "And one of these." The three of them held out their left hand to show a silver ring.

"You sure you can get your parents' permission?" Bree asked. It seemed as if she was challenging me. I nodded.

"Cool. Let's bounce y'all" Kota said, snapping his fingers. "Oh, by the way, we always eat lunch outside on the water fountain, sit together if we have classes together, and the official color is black and blue for the boys nad black and pink for the girls."

"Nice" I said nodding. "I have history first period and I need to stop by my locker. I'll catch up with you during science though."

"That's cool. See you later Rosealyn" Bree said punching me on the shoulder. I gave a short wave and stopped at my locker.

"Rose?" Lily asked.

"It's Rosealyn" I said turning to glare at her.

"Rose, what happened to you?" Miley asked. I shrugged.

"Nothing. I've just changed. Thanks to two people" I said, glaring at Lily and Oliver. I shoved by them, literally.

"Rose, wait" Oliver called. I turned around, gave the three friends the finger and walked off, smirking.

"I have a feeling I missed something big" I heard Miley say.

"You don't know the half of it" Oliver said shaking his head.

* * *

**A/N: To see a picture of what Rose looks like. Go to our profile and click on the link tothe picture.**


	10. Rose and Her Dad

**Chapter Ten: Rose and Her Dad**

_Rose's P.O.V_

School went by in a blur. I made new friends with Kota, Jake, and Bree. Oops sorry, I mean Shade, Dusk, and Cloud. The longer I hang out with them, the better I felt and the more I felt like I should have hung out with them earlier.

"You coming over to my house after school right?" I asked Bree. She nodded and closed her locker door.

"I can't. My parents are going to some party and they want me to watch Bailey." she replied rolling her eyes. Bailey was her little brother.

"That's cool. I'll call you later" I said and high fived her. I watched her disappear down the hall.

"I thought you said you weren't allowed to have friends over after school?" I heard Lily ask.

"I'm not" I replied, turning around. "But, I'm not going to let dad know I asked." I subconsciously fingered the scar that was cutting into my right eyebrow. "Are you going to hear me out now?"

"Depends" Lily said coolly. "You have to answer my question first."

"Fine" I said with a heavy sigh.

"Do you get abused?" Lily blurted out. My eyes widened and my heart beat quickened a little. _'When did she find out?_' But, I kept my cool and played dumb.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Oh, come on. You come to school every day with cuts and bruises and AC bandages" Lily snapped.

"I'm clumsy so sue me. You know how it was. The first year on your skateboard and you could hardly keep your balance. New tricks ya know?" I replied with a shrug.

"Yeah, I guess. Ok, I'll hear you out" Lily replied slowly.

"Ok. Yes, I kissed Oliver twice, but none of those were my fault. The first time was when he came sometime after school. He snuck in through my window and asked for my help on how to ask you out" I said. I watched, amused, as Lily's face turned pink. She turned away hoping I didn't see it. She motioned for me to continue.

"I said I didn't want to help him practice kissing but he kissed me anyway. I just...kind of got in the moment. Then, he kissed me again in the hallway when you saw us. But, that was a comfort kiss. It didn't mean anything. I still like Dakota."

Lily stared hard at me. I could tell she was making sure I wasn't lying. Most people could see it through my eyes. I quickly wiped away every thought in my mind except for making up with her.

"Hugs?" we asked in unison. We laughed and hugged each other.

"I'm sorry Lils" I muttered.

"I'm sorry to Rose" Lily replied.

"Actually, I go by Rosealyn now" I said with a shrug. "That way people won't mistake us for each other because both our names is the name of a flower."

"Fine with me" Lily said and rolled her eyes. I punched her on the shoulder.

"So, I take it you're friends again" Miley asked as she and Oliver came up to them. Miley put her arms around each Truscott and smiled.

"Yep" Lily and Rose replied in unison.

"Good. Lily, can I talk to you in private?" Oliver said, smiling warmly at her.

"Sure" Lily replied slowly. Miley and I watched as Oliver walked Lily a little bit off. He said something and she nodded. Oliver said something else and again Lily nodded.

"Lily is going to scream in 3-"I said.

"-2-"Miley continued.

"-1-"we said in unison, high fiving.

Lily let out a high pitched scream and threw her arms around Lily. Oliver was shocked at first then hugged her back. He lifted her off the ground and spun her around. Miley and I smiled and shook our heads.

"Teens" we said in unison.

"Guess who" a voice called as hands were wrapped around Miley's head, covering her eyes.

"Hmm...a really cute Zombie Slayer maybe" Miley said, biting her lower lip, pretending to think.

"It's kind of disgusting isn't it" Dakota said, walking up to us. I felt my cheeks grow hot. I wasn't ready to talk to him yet. "Look, we need to talk."

"O-ok" I said.

Dakota took my hand and lead me off a couple feet. My heart beat faster the longer he held my hand. Dakota turned to look at me and let out a big breath of air.

"I heard what you said to Lily and I'm sorry that I jumped to conclusions. I was hoping that you would forgive me?" Dakota said, staring hard at me.

I stared into his electric blue eyes. This sensation washed over me. Before I knew it, my lips were on his in a kiss. I put my hands on his shoulders and closed my eyes. I felt Dakota wrap his arms around my waist and pull him closer to me.

"Awwww" I heard Miley, Lily, and Oliver chorus. Dakota and I pulled away from each other and laughed.

"Well, now that we have a sixth member to the group, I have to tell you guys something. Lily, Oliver, you already know what I'm about to say" Miley said, clapping her hands together. Jake, Dakota, and I exchanged looks.

"Trust me. You're going to be surprised" Oliver said with a smirk.

"Ok, I've been keeping this secret for a while. For now, only Lily, Oliver, and my family know" Miley started.

"Yeah" Dakota said.

"And?" Jake and I asked in unison.

"I'm Hannah Montana" Miley said letting out a big sigh.

"That's what I thought" Jake said, rubbing his chin.

"You do look like her" I said. Dakota nodded in reply.

"Well, that's it? You're not surprised?" Miley asked.

"Not really" I replied with a smirk. "But, let me guess. Lily is Lola Lofnagle and Oliver is Owen Ontario."

"Yep, that's us" Oliver said, putting his arm around Lily.

"Now you and Dakota need a disguise and I new name" Miley said.

"Worry about it later. I have to get home. Later guys" I said. I kissed Dakota on the cheek. He blushed.

"Does that mean we're together now?" he asked. I smirked in reply.

"What do you think?" I replied. Dakota beamed and kissed me on the cheek. It was my turn to blush.

"How could you even consider going out with a loser like her?" Amber asked walking up. Ashley was with her.

"Yeah, I mean. She isn't as pretty as us. She isn't as popular like us" Ashley said as she flipped her hair.

"Her hair doesn't shine like ours" Ashley and Amber said in unison. "Ooooh. Tssss." They laughed and walked away.

"What was that about?" Jake asked.

"I used to go out with Amber. But, I'm totally over her" Dakota said quickly, turning to me.

"I believe you don't worry" I said. "But, I really have to go. See you guys...later" I said staring at the doors to the school.

Dad was walking towards me. He had a scowl on his face. I rushed to meet him halfway there. I covered my nose when I smelled his breath. He had obviously been drinking.

"Hi daddy" I said, turning him around to push him out the school. "How was your day?"

"Get off me" dad growled. I kept a firm grip on his arm and steered him towards the door.

"You had meetings then. How were they?" I said.

"I said _get off me_" dad snapped, back slapping me.

I didn't turn around. I ran out of the school and to dad's car. I knew that my friends were watching the whole time...


	11. Rose Keeps On Lying

**Chapter Eleven: Rose Keeps On Lying**

_Lilly's P.O.V_

I can't believe it. Rose's dad just slapped her. I'm not sure if it was accidental but it seemed to be on purpose. Miley, Oliver, Dakota, Jake, and I stared after her. Rose ran out of the building and into the school parking lot.

"Did he just? Tell me he didn't" I said, touching Oliver lightly on the arm.

"Yeah, I think he did" Oliver replied.

"He couldn't. I mean, she doesn't get abused does she?" Miley asked, tears coming to her eyes.

"She said she doesn't, but I'm pretty much sure she's been lying to us since day one" I said softly. Tears threatened to escape my eyes. Oliver pulled me into a hug. Dakota bit his thumb nail, deep in thought.

-

I paced back and forth in my room. The tears have stopped falling. I don't think I can cry anymore. I just need answers. I got my bedside phone and dialed Rose's home number.

"Hello?" a gruff voice asked. I winced.

"Uh...hi. This is Lilly Truscott. May I speak to Rose? S-She's my twin" I said into the phone.

"Rose isn't hear right now" Rose's dad replied. I blinked. I could hear whimpering in the back ground.

"Um, well, could you tell her I called?" I asked.

"Sure" Rose's dad said and hung up the phone. I hesitated but put down my phone. I sighed heavily and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Lilly, dinner time" I heard mom call.

"Coming" I called my back. I took one last look at my phone and hurried downstairs to the dinner table. It was my favorite, spaghetti. I didn't feel like eating though.

"Honey, are you ok?" mom asked me. I looked up form my plate. I really hadn't been eating any of my spaghetti.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I muttered.

"It doesn't look like you're fine" dad said. I leaned back in my chair.

"Well, Rose, you know my twin. Well, she...she uh" I broke off trying to find the right words to explain what was wrong.

"She what sweetheart?" mom asked, pushing my bangs out of my eyes.

"Let me ask a question first. Is it against the law to abuse their child?" I asked quietly. I was met with silence.

"Child abuse is a really serious crime. One that could have you in jail for life. It's something that can make that child think that nobody loves them and scars them for life. Something that could make them feel scared to go home and or scared of their parents" dad said staring hard at me.

"Do you know someone who gets abused, Lills?" mom asked.

"No, no. I was just wondering" I said and started eating.

"Lilly, are you sure there's nothing wrong? You sure you don't know anything?" dad asked.

"Yes, dad. I'm not all that hungry. May I be excused?" I asked.

"Sure, honey" mom said softly. I sighed heavily and went back up to my room. I picked up the phone and dialed Rose's number again.

"You caught me" came Rose's voice. I smiled.

"Hey, Rose it's me" I said.

"Hey, Lills. What's up?" Rose asked.

"Bored. What's up with you?"

"Oh you know. The usual. Just hangin out."

"Cool. So, uh...we need to talk."

"Bout what?"

"Well, your dad hit you today. Does he abuse you?"

"Lilly, I already told you. My dad loves me. He wouldn't hurt me."

"But, he slapped you and-"

"Accident. It was an accident Lilly."

"But-"

"Why don't you stop meddling in my life and stick to yours."

My mouth dropped open, the dial tone ringing in my ear...


	12. Rose Is In Big Trouble

**Chapter Twelve: Rose Is In Trouble**

_Rose's P.O.V_

I put down the phone and rubbed my temples. Why did I just yell at Lily? She was just trying to help.

"Maybe I should call her back" I said, dialing her number. The phone run twice and I sighed heavily.

"Hang up the phone" a gruff voice said.

I turned to look at my dad just in time for his hand to smack me in the face. I dropped the phone and rolled backwards off my bed, slamming my head into the wall.

"I don't want you talking to those friends of yours ever again. Not at school, not outside of school, not at home, not on the internet, and not by e-mail" dad hissed as he raised his belt above his head,

"No, please don't" I whispered.

_CRACK_

I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks. The stinging pain was unbearable. How could someone find pleasure in this?

**I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

"Can't you see that this is hurting me physically and emotionally?" I yelled as he hit me over and over with his belt. I heard him laugh. That evil bastard. How could he be laughing at a time like this?****

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  


"Oh, I can see it. I just don't care. You've caused me grief. Ever since you were born. It's your fault your mother is gone. If you weren't born, she wouldn't have lost all that blood and she would still be alive to protect you" dad hissed.

"That's not true" I whispered. "It's not my fault mom's dead."

**  
The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
**

"Yes it is! Your mother was the only thing that made me happy. You remind me so much of her that it hurts. Since she didn't live you don't deserve to live either" dad yelled as he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and pulled me towards him.****

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

"Mom loved me. She loved you. Why can't you love me?" I asked quietly. Dad stared at me, his eyes bugging out of his head.

"To me, loving you is like a sin" he whispered as he threw me against the wall. With that, he left the room.

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

I crawled over to my dresser and fished through the drawer. I pulled out a picture of my mother. She was the most beautiful person I've ever seen. Too bad I can never see her face to face. I looked over at the phone and gasped. Lily or whoever answered the phone heard the whole thing! Dad was going to kill me!

-

Lily quickly hung up, her heart pounding, tears forming in her eyes. She quickly three way called Miley, Jake, and Dakota. She paced back and forth as she waited for them to answer.

"Hello?" the three of them asked in unison.

"Guys, I was just on the phone with Rose" Lily said breathlessly.

"So?" Oliver asked.

"So, I heard Rose's dad beating her up. He said stuff like it was her fault that her mom was dead" Lily said breathlessly.

"Well what should we do?" Miley asked.

"We could call the police" Jake suggested.

"Well, whatever we do we have to do it quick. Rose is in trouble guys. Big trouble" Dakota replied softly…


	13. Rose Runs Away

**Chapter Thirteen: Rose Runs Away**

_Rose's P.O.V_

"I'm doomed. I'm doomed. I'm doomed. How did I make stupid mistake _that_ big?" I asked, pulling on my hair. "I'm in big trouble." I paced back and forth across the room, biting my thumb nail. "Dad is not going to like this."

"Rose" I heard dad yell my name. I quickly ran to my bedroom door and locked it. I grabbed my backpack and rushed over to my closet.

"I have to get out of here" I whispered as I pulled clothes off the hangers and stuffed them into my backpack. I grabbed my wallet and stuffed it into my back pocket.

"ROSE" dad yelled.

Something heavy slammed into my bedroom door. I jumped and turned to the door. The doorknob was jiggling furiously. "ROSE OPEN THIS DOOR." I ran to my bedside table and grabbed the picture of mom. I stuffed that into my backpack and grabbed my cell phone. I raced into the bathroom, grabbed a couple of razors and headed over to my window.

"Sorry, dad. But, this is only until you calm down" I whispered as I quietly opened the window. I climbed out into the tree and closed the window behind me. I shimmied down the tree and ran off into the night…

-

**-AT SCHOOL THE NEXT DAY-**

_Lilly's P.O.V_

"Hey, Miley, Jake, Oliver, Dakota. Has Rose come yet?" I asked, rushing up to my friends.

"No, we haven't seen her" Miley said worriedly, taking Jake's hand and intertwining their fingers. He gently squeezed her hand.

"I tried calling her this morning but she didn't pick up her phone" Dakota replied.

"I called her house this morning but her dad said she just left on her way over here" Oliver added, kissing me on the cheek.

"I wonder where-"

"Hey, guys. What's crackin?" Rose asked, rushing up to us. She ran into Dakota's arms and kissed him on the cheek.

"Rose, where have you been?" Dakota asked.

"What do you mean? I was on my way here" she replied, looking confused.

"But, we tried calling you and-"

"Oh. I left the house early to stop by the store and then I was on my way over here. I guess I forgot to turn on my cell phone" Rose replied.

I had this strange feeling that Rose was lying, but I didn't press any farther. Everybody else headed towards their first period class. I put my hand on Rose's shoulder and pulled her back.

"Why did you lie to us Rose?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Rose replied quickly. I blocked her path so she wouldn't walk away.

"I heard you and your dad on the phone. You do get abused. Don't you?" I asked. Rose stared at her feet.

"Just, leave me alone Lilly. You don't know anything" Rose said, walking by her twin.

"I know that you're going to die if you stay with your dad any longer" I replied. "Look, why don't you just stay at my house for a little while. At least until things blow over."

"For all I know, you already told your parents. No thanks, Lilly" Rose replied walking by me. I turned around and stared after my twin.

"But, Rose" I called after her. It wouldn't matter anyway she turned deaf ears on me…

-

"Oliver, I don't know what to do. I've tried everything" I said as Oliver and I walked down the beach, hand in hand. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around me.

"We could always call the police" Oliver suggested.

"We could, but that means putting Rose in foster care" I replied quietly.

"Your parents could adopt her though" Oliver said.

"That's true, but what if they don't? She'll have to go to a foster family and live there for who knows how long. Then, she'll get adopted and move halfway across the country."

"Lilly, you're getting ahead of yourself. Everything will be fine" Oliver said, kissing me on the head.

"Let's go over to Miley's, maybe she can cheer us up with Hannah stuff" I suggested.

"Ok. I just don't like seeing you upset Lills" Oliver said quietly.

"I don't like being upset" I replied. Oliver and I made the walk over to Miley's house in silence. As soon as we got on the front porch, the door opened and Miley ushered us inside.

"Somehow I knew you were coming" she said with a little shrug.

Something was wrong but I couldn't put my finger on it. I noticed that Dakota and Jake were there. They were sitting on the couch, their heads bent to the floor.

"What's going on?" Oliver asked, putting his arm around my waist. Miley looked over at Jake and Dakota. They nodded to her. Miley nodded back and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Rose ran away. Her father said that she never came home today."


	14. Rose Is Missing and Lilly's Pain

**Chapter Fourteen: Rose Is Missing and Lilly's Pain**

_Lilly's P.O.V_

"Wh-What'd you say?" I asked quietly. Oliver wrapped his arms around me. I put my hand over my mouth and shook my head as tears formed in my eyes.

"Rose ran away. Her father…her father said she…Lilly I'm so sorry. Rose never went home. Some of her stuff was gone from her room" Miley said, tears falling down her cheeks.

"No…no you're lying" I said, kinda laughing.

"Lilly" Oliver said quietly. I pulled away from his grasp.

"You are all just jealous that I have a sister and you're all an only child" I said angrily.

"Hey, I have a brother" Miley and Dakota said in unison.

"You're lying. You're lying, you're lying, you're lying" I yelled throwing, couch pillows at them.

"Lilly, stop it. You're making matters worse" Jake cried. But, I wouldn't listen. I had this deranged look on her face.

"You're lying" I said one last time and ran from the house.

"Lilly" Miley said, rushing to the door.

"Leave her be" Jake said quietly.

"What?" Miley demanded, turning around to glare at him.

"Leaver her alone for a while. Let her get her anger out. She could hurt someone if they tried talking to her. Leave her alone for a while. Especially you, Oliver" Jake said.

-

I ran until my lungs felt that they would burst from lack of oxygen. I collapsed on the ground, my body shaking with sobs. Tears dripped down my face. I just found my sister and now she's gone.

"Somehow this is all my fault" I whispered, gripping the ground tightly in my fists. "All my fault."

I reared my head back and let out an angry cry. I started to punch the ground. Wishing it was Rose's dad's face. This was all his fault.

"It's all his fault. He's probably the reason why she ran away. Just because he's abusive" I hissed.

"What was that?" a cold voice demanded. I gasped and looked up. "Are you accusing me of hurting my daughter?"

"Well, I…well" I stammered, shaking. '_This guy scares me_.'

"You don't know what you're talking about, kid" he said in a whisper. He leaned towards me. I opened my mouth to scream, but my voice caught in my throat. He grabbed a fistful of my shirt and pushed me back into the dirt.

I kicked my arms and legs, trying to get free. Rose's dad grabbed a hand full of my hair and pulled my head to him, planting a kiss on my lips. His lips were dry and rough. I turned my head away and gasped for breath.

"_HELP_" I shrieked at the top of my lungs.

I kicked Rose's dad in the stomach. He groaned and fell backwards in pain. I scrambled onto my stomach, got to my feet, and started to run off.

"You little bitch" I heard Rose's dad swear under his breath.

I mentally kicked myself for running so far from the Stewart's home. Tears blinded my vision as I ran. I could hear Rose's dad come up behind me. I screamed as I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and pull me to the ground.

"Please, don't do anything to me" I whispered, shaking. I heard the man laugh. I tensed up as he started to massage my shoulders.

"Silly, girl. I'm not going to hurt you….much. I'm just going to hurt you as much as I'd hurt my little girl if she came straight home" Rose's dad growled.

"You bastard" I whispered through clenched teeth.

Rose's dad got off me, breathing heavily. He brought back his foot and kicked me in the side. I screamed as the pain coursed through my body. He kicked me repeatedly, and each time, the pain got worse and worse.

My vision swam in and out of focus as I fought to stay in consciousness. The pain. So much pain. Must stay awake. I screamed as a foot stomped down on my hand, breaking two, maybe three, fingers at the same time.

"Too much pain" I whispered as I heard Rose's dad stomp away. I slowly, and painfully, pulled my cell phone out of my pocket. I pulled out my phone and dialed Oliver.

"_Hello_?"

"…."

"_Lilly? Hello?_"

"Ollie" I whispered.

"_Lilly, what's wrong_?"

"Pain….so much….pain"

"_Lilly_!"

"Ol…iv….er" I whispered before I fell unconscious.

-

Meanwhile, back at the Stuart house, Miley, Dakota, Jake, and Oliver were either staring at the telephone or staring at the front door. They were waiting for news about Rose and waiting for Lilly to get back. They all jumped when Oliver's phone rang.

"It's Lilly" Oliver said as he looked at the caller ID.

"Put it on speaker" Miley commanded. Oliver nodded and held the phone a little bit away from him.

"Hello?" Oliver said into the phone.

"…."

"Lilly? Hello?" Oliver said his eyebrows knitted together. Something wasn't right.

"Ollie"

"Lilly, what's wrong?" Oliver asked, immediately starting to get scared that something bad happened.

"Pain….so much….pain"

"Lilly!" Oliver said into the phone.

"Ol…iv….er"

"Lilly! Lilly, can you hear me?" Oliver cried.

"Something's wrong. Something's really wrong" Dakota said shaking his head.

"First Rose, now Lilly" Jake whispered. Miley buried her head into his shoulder and started a fresh round of tears.

"I'm going to look for her. I just hope nothing bad happened" Oliver said, a scared look on his face…


	15. Rose Visits Lilly

**Chapter Fifteen: Rose Visits Lilly**

_Oliver's P.O.V_

I rushed out of the Stewart house, the phone conversation still repeating in my head. Whoever did this to Lilly was going to pay! I gripped the phone tightly in my hand as I hurried down the street.

"Lilly!" I shouted, cupping my hands around my mouth. "Lilly!. Argh, where would she go?"

I looked around a little bit before continuing on. I ran as fast as I could, my heart pounding in my chest.

_Please be ok. _

I ran towards the skate park, thinking she would go there to watch some people or to skate herself. She wasn't there. Where could she have gone?

_Please be ok._

"Come on, Ollie. Think! Think!" I cried, hitting myself on the forehead. I cried out in pain as I hit my head with my cell phone. "Why does Rose have to live a sucky life? Why does his dad have to beat her? If it wasn't for him, she wouldn't be missing, and Rose wouldn't be missing either."

**Beat-Verb; to strike violently or forcefully and repeatedly**

"Lilly!" I called once again.

Then, and idea came to me. I flipped open my phone, brought up Lilly's number and called it. I strained to hear her ring tone go off. I continued down the road, redialing Lilly's phone number.

_Please God. Let her be ok._

"One more try" I whispered, redialing Lilly's number.

I stopped walking. Was that-? No, it couldn't be. But, it was. It was Lilly's ring tone. No one could mistake a Hannah Montana ring tone.

"Lilly!" I yelled, rushing in the direction of the ring tone. I stopped short when I saw the ambulance and police cars around. A group of people were standing around a fallen figure. I looked closer and saw a metallic blue cell phone in her hand, which lit up as it rung. "Lilly."

**Find-Verb; to locate, attain, or obtain by search or effort**

"Lilly. Excuse me, sir. But, where are you taking this young lady?" I asked, rushing up to a paramedic.

"We're taking her to the hospital to be treated. She'll be ok. Don't worry son" he replied with a nod.

"OK. Thank you, sir" I replied. I turned and rushed back to the Stewarts' house.

"Did you find Lilly?" Miley asked, rushing over to me.

'Yes, I did. She's been hurt pretty bad. They're taking her to the hospital" I said, hugging her.

"Oh my gosh. Do you know what happened?" Jake asked quietly.

"I'm sorry, but no I don't" I replied. Miley shook her head as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"It's all right, bud. Come on kids, get in the car" Miley's dad said as he grabbed his car keys and headed out the door.

"Everything will be ok, Miles. Don't worry" Jake whispered, wrapping his arms around her. I motioned for Dakota to get to his feet. The four of us headed out the front door.

-

_Rose's P.O.V_

I pressed myself against the side of the ambulance, trying to figure out what happened to who and trying not to get caught. I heard snippets of someone's conversation and recognized Oliver's voice immediately.

"Lilly. Excuse me, sir. But, where are you taking this young lady?" I heard Oliver ask.

"We're taking her to the hospital to be treated. She'll be ok. Don't worry son" the paramedic replied with a nod.

"OK. Thank you, sir" Oliver replied, relief in his voice.

"What happened to Lilly?" I asked myself. Only one thing mattered though, I needed to get to the hospital and not get caught while I'm there.

I stepped out from the side of the ambulance and watched Oliver rush back from where he came. I took this opportunity to sneak into the back of a police car. I crouched down behind the driver seat and hid there until they got out, guiding the paramedics into the building.

I calmly walked in after them and up to the front desk. I waited patiently for a nurse to stop typing and pay attention to me.

"Yes, may I help you?" the lady asked.

"Uh..yes, could you tell me what room number Lillian Truscott is in?" I asked.

"And you are?" the lady asked, pushing up her glasses.

"Rosealyn Truscott, Lillian's twin sister" I replied, looking around. My friends would be here any second.

"Room 543. She won't be out of surgery for a while so I suggest you get comfortable in the waiting room" the lady said.

"Thanks. But no thanks" I replied with a small eye roll. I turned and headed up the stairs to the fifth floor.

-

It was about two hours since I arrived did Lilly get out of surgery. I wasn't sure what was wrong with her, but I was only going to visit her for five minutes at the most.

I quietly entered Lilly's hospital room and up to her side. Wires were attached to her and were connected to machine's that measured her blood pressure, and heart rate. Lilly was really pale.

"Lilly" I whispered, taking her hand. "Lilly are you ok?" I watched as Lilly blinked and slowly opened her eyes.

"Rose? What are you doing here?" Lilly asked quietly.

"That doesn't matter. Who did this to you?" I demanded.

"Your…dad" Lilly said, taking in a shaky breath. "I have a broken rib and wrist. I can't skateboard for a while."

"I'm sorry. For everything" I said quietly.

"It's not your fault. Does anybody else know you're here?" Lilly asked. I tensed as I heard familiar voices.

"No and you're not going to tell them" I replied, slowly backing up towards the open window. A knock was heard on the door.

"Lilly, can we come in? It's me, Miley" came Miley's voice.

"Sure" Lilly said quickly, sitting up.

"Lilly" I hissed.

"The door's open" she replied. I gasped as the door opened. I turned around and leapt out the open window, landing in the tree. I quickly ran off…


	16. Rose and Dakota, Lilly and Oliver

**Chapter Sixteen: Rose and Dakota, Lilly and Oliver**

_Rose's P.O.V_

I quickly rushed up to the side of the hospital and spotted Lilly's room. Her window wasn't open, but the one next to it was. I rushed to the tree and climbed up, ignoring the cuts and scratches from the tree. I pulled myself in through the window and saw that I was in the hallway.

I walked over to Lilly's door and was about to knock when I heard someone call my name. I turned and saw Dakota rushing up to me. A look of shock and pure happiness was on his face. I rushed over to him and gave him a big hug and a quick kiss.

"Where have you been? We've been so worried?" he asked as he spun me around.

"I can't tell you where I've been. I'm sorry for worrying you guys though. All I can tell you is I'm safe" I replied as Dakota put me down. He stared hard at me, tilting his head to the side. "Something's wrong. Is Lilly-?"

"Oh, yeah! Lilly's fine. She's getting better and better everyday don't worry about that" he replied, somewhat emotionless. He looked around and took my hand. "Come on. I need to tell you something important."

I silently followed him as he pulled me to the cafeteria. He bought two teas and gave me a cup. He nervously tapped the cup with his fingers and took a sip. I didn't care for tea, but I drank it anyway.

"What'd you want to tell me?" I asked impatiently.

"I'm moving" Dakota blurted out. My eyes widened.

"Moving? Where? Why? When?" I asked, chocking a little bit on my tea.

"Tennessee, my dad got a new job, at the end of the week" Dakota replied, avoiding my eyes.

"But, that's before Lilly gets out of the hospital" I replied, my voice shaking. Dakota took my hand in his.

"I'm really sorry, Rose. I'm just happy I got to see you again before I left" Dakota said quietly. He gave a sad smile and kissed me.

"I'm going to miss you" I said quietly, tears sliding down my cheeks.

"Same. We can e-mail, IM, and call each other every day though, I promise I will" Dakota replied.

"Yeah, but long-distance relationships never last" I said shaking my head.

"That's the other thing I wanted to talk to you about. I think we should break up" Dakota whispered. My tears came harder.

"People do say long-distance relationships never work" I said with a little laugh.

"Rose, we can still be friends. Don't forget that" Dakota said, staring at the table.

"Great friends" I said getting up from the table.

Dakota followed my lead and got up from the table too. I gave him one last hug and one last kiss. One that I would remember forever.

-

_Lilly's P.O.V_

Man, hospitals suck. You can't do anything and if you do, you have to have a doctor with you at all times. Not to mention, hospital food _really_ sucks. It tastes like airplane food and I never liked that either. Well, at least they give me free skateboard magazines.

_Knock, Knock_

I looked up as Oliver walked into the room. He still looked cute as ever. I smiled as he walked over to my side and sat down in a chair.

"What's up? You seem…stressed about something" I said quietly, putting down my magazines.

"Dakota…he's moving away. He wants to talk to Rose before he leaves, but no one knows where she is" Oliver said quietly, stroking my cheek.

"Where? Why? When?" I asked. Man, you miss a lot of things when you're stuck in a hospital bed. "Damn, I miss everything."

"Tennessee, his dad got a new job, at the end of the week, and you do miss everything" Oliver said with a teasing smile. I laughed lightly.

"What would you say if I told you that I've talked to Rose recently?" I asked quietly.

"You mean you have?" Oliver asked, standing up.

"I didn't say that" I replied quickly.

"But, you implied it" Oliver replied sourly.

"What's the matter with you?" I asked angrily.

"_Don't you get it_? If Rose knows where you are and visits you often, it's only a matter of time until her dad finds her and fins you. Not to mention he's probably going to kill me because he caught me kissing her in her room" Oliver said, crossing his arms.

"_You did what_?" I yelped. Oliver cringed. "_You were alone in her room and you kissed her_?"

"Wait, Lilly, I can explain" Oliver pleaded.

"Get out. Get out of my room" I said angrily.

"But, Lilly-"

"_Get out_!" I yelled, throwing a magazine at him.

"Lilly, please" Oliver said, a sad look in his eyes.

"Oliver, just, please, leave" I said quietly, wiping away my tears. Oliver opened his mouth, but closed it, shook his head, and left the room.

"Guy trouble?"

I turned to the window and saw Rose climbing into my room. I laughed lightly as she jumped into the room. I smiled and hugged her.

"Rose, will you please come home?" I asked quietly.

"I can't Lilly. Not right now. I just talked to Dakota though" Rose replied, sitting on the floor beside my bed.

"How'd everything go?" I asked, sitting up. Rose shook her head.

"We're breaking it off. I still like him and all, but, we don't think a long-distance relationship will work for us" Rose replied, running her fingers through her hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry" I said quietly.

"I'm not. I wasn't being a good girlfriend. I'm surprised he stayed with me this long" Rose replied, shaking her head.

"Where have you been staying?" I asked quietly, sinking into my pillows.

"I can't tell you. I can only say that I'm safe and I'm getting by" Rose replied quietly.

"Is cutting involved in this?" I asked sharply, rolling up her shirt sleeve.

"How'd you know about that?" Rose asked, her eyes widening.

"I guessed. You need help, _Rosealyn_. I'm not going to sit here and watch you get addicted to something that can really harm you" I said, turning to glare at her.

"I'm not getting addicted to anything, _Lillian_" Rose spat in reply.

"Look me in the eye and tell me that" I said sharply. Rose got up off the floor and looked into my eyes.

"_I don't have a problem_" she said quietly. I sighed heavily and rubbed my temples. The door opened and Miley walked in carrying flowers. Her jaw dropped when she saw Rose standing next to me.

"Rose? You're ok?" she asked, a smile coming across her face.

Rose stiffly nodded. Miley rushed over and hugged her. She hesitated but hugged Miley back.

"What are you doing here?" Miley asked, happiness in her voice.

"Hello, someone in a hospital bed. Why else would she be here?" I asked, rolling my eyes. Miley laughed a little.

"So, are you coming back home?" Miley asked hopefully. Rose avoided her eyes. Miley bit her lower lip and turned to me. "So, um, you and Oliver had a fight?"

"Miley, I don't want to talk about that right now" I said, with a na exasperated sigh.

"I understand. The doctors say you should be getting out of the hospital in another five days" Miley replied.

"Great! I have to eat more of this crappy food" I mumbled.

"Dad and I will try and bring you fast food every time we come, ok?" Miley asked, hugging me. "When are your parents coming by?"

"Around 4:30 or so. I figured I would catch up on my sleep" I replied, stifling a yawn.

"OK. I'll see you tomorrow, Lilly" Miley replied. "Bye, Rose."

Rose waved as Miley left the room. I sighed heavily and turned to look at my twin. She was staring hard at me. A serious look on her face.

"You need to talk to Oliver" she said quietly.

"I don't want to talk to him" I replied sourly as she headed over to the window.

"Yeah, but you _need_ to. Either talk to him and keep him or stay mad at him and lose him to another girl" she replied, climbing out the window. "I'll be back in five days."

I waved and sighed heavily. With there being nothing left to do, I got settled and fell into a dreamless sleep, thinking of what Rose said.

-

"Hey, Ollie" I said quietly.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked, nervously as he entered the room.

It was finally the day I was getting out of the hospital, but I still had t use crutches for my twisted ankle. No skateboarding for me for a while.

"Yeah, sit down please" I said nodding towards the chair in the corner of the room. He picked it up, brought it over to my bedside and sat down. "First off I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too" Oliver said quietly.

"I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just, overwhelmed with everything that's going on right now" I added. "I should have let you explain."

"I don't need to anymore. I recognized it as a stupid mistake and I have gotten my punishment for it" Oliver replied.

I nodded slightly. Oliver smiled and pressed his lips to mine. I close my eyes and kissed him back, putting one hand on the back of his neck. Oliver pulled away and pressed his forehead against mine.

"Lilly-"

"Don't say anything Oliver. I feel the same way" I said quietly.

"You think we should break up too?" Oliver asked. I hesitated but nodded.

"But, we can still be best friends" I said quickly.

"Yes, of course. I just think that us dating would change our relationship-"

"And if we kept dating, fought a lot and then broke up our friendship would be ruined" I added.

"Yeah, and we can still hang out as friends so nothing will be so awkward" Oliver replied leaning back, with a smile.

"Everything will be normal except Miley will be kissing on Jake" I replied with a laugh. Oliver smiled that wonderful smile and I immediately knew everything would be al rght…


	17. Rose, You're Safe Now'

**Chapter Seventeen: 'Rosealyn, You're Safe Now'**

_Rosealyn's P.O.V_

I visited Lilly a couple more times when she was in the hospital. She was getting better and better every time I went. I know my dad beat her up and I know the police are after him. Sadly, I know they still haven't caught him. Also, I was running out of food and water where I stayed. It's still not safe to say my location out loud. Who knows how many people recognize me.

"Well, I guess I have to go home for a short while" I whispered.

I pulled a cloak out of my backpack and put it on. I pulled on my backpack, looked around, and started to run in the direction of my home. When I got there, I stood staring at the house. Where all the pain was inflicted upon me. I shook my head, found the key under the welcome mat and let my self in. I put my stuff on the floor and went into the kitchen. I grabbed some food out of the refrigerator and stuffed it into my backpack. Then, I raced upstairs and got some money from my dad's room. I stopped in my room and looked around at everything I missed.

The front door slammed, throwing me out of my reverie. I shivered as my father's voice filled the house.

"Rosealyn Truscott, you whiny 14-year-old brat, come here!"

I swallowed, my mouth as dry as cotton, and slowly walked out of my bedroom down the hallway, to where he awaited.

"What have I told you about putting your bag in the living room?" he asked me in a dangerously quiet voice.

I felt cold. "You…you told me not to--"

He slapped me. "Damn right I told you not to, you pig!"

**Hey girl, you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down.**

I thought up a quick lie. I don't think he even cares that I ran away right now. "Dad, it was an accident…the phone rang and--"

"No excuses!" he yelled and shoved me and grabbed me by the hair. "I don't care what the fuck happened, you put your damn shit in your bedroom when you come home! I don't work all day to come home to a goddamned messy house!"

I could feel the darkness coming. "Dad, please don't. Please, please don't do this. Not again."

He shook me and pushed me away. "Fuck you! Don't tell me what the fuck to do!" I fell on the floor and started crawling away from him. "Don't you walk away from me, you little--"

"Let me go. Let me go" I whined.

**Cover up with make up in the mirror  
tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again  
you cry alone and then he swears he loves you.**

"Rosealyn Truscott, get your ass over here _right now_!" my dad yelled as he dragged me downstairs.

I twisted in my dad's grasp and looked up at him. Bad idea. The pain was so intense and the look on my dad's face almost made me turn around and run away. He pointed down at the entryway to the kitchen.

"What is that, Rosealyn?"

His voice was quiet, gentle. He was _pissed_.

I looked. "Dad, I don't see--"

He slapped the back of my head. "_Look harder_!"

I went down to the entryway, his hand still tangled in my hair and he followed close behind. "_Look at the floor," _he ordered,_ "and tell me what the hell you see_." His voice was still as deadly as ever.

**Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.**

I looked, willing myself to see something, anything. "Dad, I swear to God there's--"

He slapped me again. "_Don't take the Lord's name in vain_!"

"For God's sake, I didn't mean--"

He didn't slap me this time, hhe curled his hand into a fist and me. "_I said, don't take His name in vain!_"

"Dad, what's on the floor? What are you talking about?" I was shaking.

**A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect   
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down.**

"Don't pretend you don't see all those smudges from those damned shoes you wear all the time!" he roared. "Vans aren't God's shoes! They're the Devil's shoes!!" 

**I see the way you go and say you're right again,  
say you're right again  
heed my lecture**

With each word, he slapped my face with all the strength he could muster. When he had finished his sentence, he grabbed me by the hair again, pulling some of it out by the roots. I let out a small whimper.

"Don't you fucking act like I'm a terrible father!" he raged. "I'm not a bad father! I'm the only father you have, damn it, and you are going to appreciate me!"

**Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.**

I nodded vigorously, still whimpering. He shook me, not letting go of my hair. "Say it!"

"S-say what?" I stammered, scared beyond belief. I'd forgotten what he could be like.

"Say I'm a good father!"

"You--you're a g-good father," I said, trembling from head to foot. "You're a good father, Dad, and I-I appreciate everything you--"

**Face down in the dirt, she said,  
this doesn't hurt, she said,  
I finally had enough.**

Face down in the dirt, she said,  
this doesn't hurt, she said,  
I finally had enough.

He slapped my face, and I tasted blood. "Don't you lie to me! I'm sick of your fucking lies, you little brat!" He slapped me again.

I shut my eyes, willing myself not to pass out. I tried to remember my French verbs. Parlez (to talk), Allez (to go), Ecoutez (to listen).

**One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
it's coming round again.**

"Don't you block me out!" he screamed. "I'm sick of you blocking me out! You listen to me _now_!"

He dragged me to the hardwood stairs leading to our basement and let go. I fell down two at a time, and slammed into the hard floor. I coughed and curled up into a ball. Dad stormed down the stairs and stood over me. He brought up his foot, getting ready to slam it down on my side and then-

**Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.**

**Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.**

**Face down in the dirt, she said,  
this doesn't hurt, she said,  
I finally had enough. **

_I didn't hear the rest. The darkness, warm, inviting, and menacing, had come…_

-

"Rosealyn. Rose, wake up"

I groaned and blinked open my eyes. I immediately shut them at the harsh light. I opened my eyes again and shapes swam in front of me. I blinked and my friends' faces came into view.

"Rose, are you ok?" came Lilly's voice. I looked to my right and saw that I was in her hospital room in the bed next to her.

A nurse walked over to me and smiled. She put her hand to my forehead, and it was then I realized I had a ice pack on my forehead. I forced a smile and tried to sit up, but she pushed me back down.

"Rest for a while. You'll need it" she said quietly. "Why didn't you ever get help?"

"I don't always want to be protected" I replied quietly, tears coming to my eyes.

"Don't cry. You're stronger than that" Lilly said with a little laugh. "You survived this beating you can withstand any pain."

I grinned and winced in pain as my lip split open. The nurse pushed a tissue against my mouth. I watched as the blood soaked the tissue. I looked up at my friends with sad eyes. I opened my mouth to say something, but Miley cut me off.

"We know. We love you too. We _will_ get you out of this nightmare one day" she said with a small smile.

"I just want to know why you never went for help. You said you don't want to be protected. Have you been protected all your life?" Jake asked.

"In a sense. I had this friend, Seth, he always protected me. Before, I moved away he got hurt real bad. It was from then on I didn't want to always be protected. I wanted to protect myself. I didn't need anybody" I replied quietly.

"Well, we're glad you're safe" Oliver replied.

"How'd I get here anyway?" I asked with a small frown.

"Your dad found you in your basement knocked out. He called an ambulance and they brought you here. He was really upset" Miley explained.

"He's not upset. He's a filthy liar" I said to myself.

"Lilly, it's time for your physical therapy" the nurse said, walking over to Lilly's bed.

"All right" Lilly said with a heavy sigh. She got out of bed and grabbed her crutches. "Damn, these things hurt my armpits." Miley, Oliver, and Jake laughed.

"Do you want us to stay with you?" Jake asked, smiling at me.

"Nah, go with Lilly. I'll be fine" I replied with a smile and a nod. They nodded back and the four of them left the room. I sighed and closed my eyes, going into a dreamless sleep.

-

I awoke to a noise. It sounded like laughing. My eyes shot open and I sat up, my eyes landing on my father. He was sitting in the corner of the room, staring intently at me.

"Go away" I whispered.

"Can't a father see his own daughter?" he asked innocently.

"Not if he's abusive" I spat.

My dad's smile faded. He grabbed a bottle of fire extinguisher fluid and rushed over to my side. He raised the heavy bottle over his head. I squeezed my eyes shut and put up my arms to somehow defend myself. My dad brought down the bottle, hitting me on the head and arms. I felt my arm break as I fell out of bed. I fell onto my side, breathing heavily. My dad rushed over to me and pinned me down to the ground. He sprayed the fire extinguisher as a test and then guided the nozzle to my mouth.

"Stop it" I yelled, turning my head to the side. "Help! Somebody, help me."

I firmly pressed my lips together. Dad got a good grip on my chin and forced me to look at him. He stuck two fingers in my mouth and pried my mouth open. He pressed the nozzle to my mouth and sprayed. I chocked and gagged on the substance. I felt lightheaded immediately. My eyes rolled around in my head as I fought to stay conscious. The door burst open and doctors ran in, pulling dad off of me.

"That's enough. Get him out of here!" a doctor yelled, rushing to my side. "It's ok. Rose, you're safe now. Your dad-"

Then, I fell unconscious…


	18. Rose in the Hospital Part 1

**A/N-Sorry, it's shorter than usual**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eighteen: Rose in the Hospital Part 1**

_Lilly's P.O.V_

I was glad to be getting out of the hospital. I was glad I didn't have to eat that nasty food again. I was glad that Oliver and I are still friends after we broke up. But, I wasn't glad that Rose was in the hospital.

I just got news that Rose's dad tried to kill her. The doctors heard Rose's screams and went to investigate. They found her on the floor trying to fight off her own father as he tried to spray CO2 from a fire extinguisher into her mouth. She was in ER right now, getting her stomach pumped and making sure the chemicals in her mouth doesn't endanger her.

"Her father is going to be in lots of trouble once they find her cuts and bruises" Miley said quietly.

"She'll probably have to move away because he's the last living relative she has" Jake mumbled, putting his arm around Miley.

"She'd have to be put in foster care. Who knows, maybe someone wouldn't want to adopt her. Maybe she'll be an orphan all her life" Dakota whispered sadly. He didn't want to leave his ex-girlfriend in a state like this.

"My family will adopt her" I muttered. "We'll adopt her into our family. She is my twin and all."

"Excuse me" a male voice said quietly. The four of us turned and saw a man, probably in his twenties, headed towards them. He was wearing a white doctor coat over his scrubs. His gloves her hanging from his pocket and his face mask was pulled down.

"Yes?" I asked quietly.

"Are any of you related to Rosealyn Truscott?" the man asked.

"We're her friends" Miley said, motioning to Jake, Oliver, Dakota and herself.

"I'm her twin Lillian Truscott" I replied with a cringe. I really hated using my full name. "Will Rose be ok?"

"Oh yes, she'll be fine. She'll be disoriented, but she'll be back to her normal self in a little while. I'm Dr. Addison" the man said, shaking my hand.

"Well, that's good news" I said, smiling slightly.

'"Could I ask you all to sit down?" Dr. Addison said, gently putting a hand on my shoulder. Hesitantly, the five of us sat down on the nearest bench. "Did any of you know that Rosealyn got abused?"

None of us spoke. Our hearts beat rapidly in our chests. We didn't think anyone would ask us that. Not yet. We didn't really have any eye witness accounts.

"Did you?" Dr. Addison pressed.

"Yeah, we did" Dakota said quietly.

"Well, we had our suspicions" I corrected. "She never invited us over, she was distant, her dad slapped her once at school and she went to the gang in our school too."

"I think she was cutting herself also" Dakota said quietly.

"What's your name son?" Dr. Addison asked.

"Dakota Miller, sir. I am, well, _I was_ Rose's boyfriend" he replied quietly, looking up at the doctor.

"What made you believe that she was cutting herself?" Dr. Addison asked.

"And why didn't you tell me?" I demanded.

"I wanted to get all the facts straight before I told anyone. I was still in denial myself" Dakota said, staring at his feet. He was talking quietly, as if there were lots of sleeping babies around him and he didn't want to wake them up.

"You didn't answer my question, son" Dr. Addison said, kind of impatiently.

"She was so defensive about her personal life, which was explainable. But, while she was at school, I noticed that she would constantly trace a line across her arms in many spots. Sometimes, I would see a ring of blood on her shirt sleeve and she would stare at a sharp object for a while" Dakota said, twisting his hands in his lap.

"When she gets out here, we're going to suggest putting her in a health support group" Dr. Addison said quietly.

"She might not like that" I pointed out.

"It's only to help her and she needs help. I'm surprised she survived this long" Dr. Addison said, shaking his head, "Why would anyone want to hurt their own child?"

"Because they're heartless" I spat, jumping to my feet.

"They don't have a life" Dakota said angrily, getting to his feet.

"They're life is going so wrong they put out their anger on someone weak" Oliver said, slowly getting to his feet.

"He thinks the child won't fight back" Jake added, getting to his feet.

"He thinks they're so ashamed and scared they won't tell anyone" Miley concluded, getting to her feet. The five of s crossed our arms and glared in different directions.

"I'll tell you one thing, she as great friends" Dr. Addison said with a half smile. The five of us smiled at each other. We hear da beeping sound and Dr. Addison looked at his pager. "Rose is out of ER. Would you like to see her?"


	19. Rose in the Hospital Part 2

**A/N-Sorry It's So Short**

****

**Chapter Nineteen: Rose In the Hospital Part 2**

_Lilly's P.O.V_

I was shaking now. I was happy, but scared to see Rose. What if she blamed us for something?

"Lilly, let's go" Oliver said quietly, pushing me forward a little bit. I let out a slow breath and nodded.

"OK" I whispered.

Dr. Addison nodded sympathetically and started down the hall. The five of us hesitated, but followed him. Jake took Miley's hand and gently squeezed it to reassure her. Dakota stared at his feet.

"She's in here. She's still kind of groggy from ER so I suggest not asking any questions besides yes or no" Dr. Addison advised.

We nodded and slowly entered the room. Rock music was playing softly in the background. We saw Rose lying in the hospital bed, her head resting against the pillows. Her eyes were closed but I'm not sure if she was asleep. Her eyes opened as we settled down on opposite sides of her bed.

"Hey guys" she said quietly. Her green eyes were dull and her voice was soft.

"Hey. Are you ok? I mean, nothing's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm fine I guess. The doctors say I can leave by the end of the week" Rose replied with a sigh.

"The chemicals didn't do anything to you?" Dakota asked quietly. Rose shook her head.

"What's going to happen with you and your dad?" Miley asked quietly, twiddling her thumbs in her lap.

"Go to court I guess. I don't think they have any evidence of his abuse though" Rose said quietly.

"But, if your dad _is_ sentenced to jail, where will you go?" Jake asked. "I could give you some of my acting money."

"Yeah, and I could give you some of my Hannah money" Miley added.

"I don't want your money or your charity" Rose replied bluntly.

"But, we're not-"

"I don't want any help. I can take care of myself" she continued.

"Why don't you stay with me and my family?" I asked, trying to smile. Rose shook her head.

"I don't want any help" she repeated. "I can take care of myself."

"If you can take care of your self then why are you cutting yourself?" Dakota asked straight out, playing with a loose thread on his jeans. Rose turned to look at him, a glint in his eye. "Don't even try and deny it."

"…How'd you know?"

"So, it's true? I can't believe you! Why would you hurt yourself?" I asked, more out of anger than concern.

"Because my life wasn't as good as your s and I wanted to die" Rose said angrily. "At times I let myself bleed so much I started to feel dizzy then I thought about you guys and wrapped up my cuts."

I blinked, startled. I sighed and shook my head like an upset parent.

"Rose-"

"Don't 'Rose' me. I'm not a six year old" she said angrily.

"We just want you to be safe" Miley said with a small eye roll.

"I'm safe now that my dad is gone" Rose replied, staring up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, about that. How come you never told us you were abused?" Dakota demanded. I could see the anger in his eyes. It seemed as if he was getting even more angry by the second. Rose snorted

"Right. I'm going to walk up to you and say, 'Hi, I'm Rosealyn Truscott, Lilly's sister, please call me Rose. My favorite color is light pink and my favorite food is pizza. By the way, I get abused.' That would go over well" she said as she rolled her eyes. Dakota sighed heavily and stared at his feet.

"Rose-"

"_What_?!" she snapped, her eyes flashing.

"I'm sorry guys, but visiting hours are over" Dr. Addison said as he opened the door and pointed to his watch.

"Oh ok" I replied and got up from my chair. I motioned for everyone else to follow me. They bid Rose goodbye and left the room.

"Lilly!" Rose called. I turned to look at her, an eye brow raised. "What were you going to say? Before I rudely interrupted you?"

"Well you might not care because you don't like people feeling sorry for you" I snapped. Rose sighed heavily. I grinned and shook my head. "We're glad you're ok."


	20. Rosealyn Truscott

**Chapter Twenty: Rosealyn Truscott**

_Rose's P.O.V_

**-2 WEEKS LATER-**

"Rose, wake up."

"Huh? What?" I asked, getting shook. I opened my eyes and looked around.

"Come on. It's time for the hearing."

"Oh. Ok" I replied with a yawn.

I got up from my sleeping bag and walked, half asleep, into the bathroom. I've been staying with Lilly ever since I got out of the hospital. Dakota moved away so now it was only Miley, Jake, Oliver, Lilly, and me.

"Did you get enough sleep?" Lilly asked, walking into the bathroom and hip checking me out of the way of the sink.

"Not really. Your snores started to sound like a monster truck around 3:30. At 1:30 I thought of elephant" I replied, rolling my eyes.

Lilly and I looked at each other in the mirror and burst out laughing. We weren't really mad at each other. It was sibling fighting. You know how it is.

"Nervous?" Lilly asked, before brushing her teeth. I spat out a mixture of water and toothpaste.

"Kind of" I replied. Hell, I was nervous beyond beliefe!

"What if your dad gets sent to jail?" Lilly asked and spat into the sink.

"What if? Hell, he'd be lucky to get two years! I don't care if he goes to jail or not" I cried.

"Where will you live?" Lilly asked.

"Not here if that's what your thinking" I replied, eyeing her in the mirror. "I already told you that I _don't_ want to live here."

Lilly slapped her toothbrush down on the side of the sink. Spit, toothpaste, and water shot up and hit me. I moodily wiped it away.

"But, _why_ Rose? You have a family here" Lilly said, exasperated.

"It's complicated and you wouldn't understand" I replied turning on the faucet and stuck my toothbrush underneath.

"Let me try and understand" Lilly cried. I slammed the faucet down.

"OK. How about this. Have you ever heard your brothers and sisters screams for help? Have you ever looked into a totaled car, seeing those little hands reaching out for you, their eyes filled with fear? Have you ever heard their small voices screaming your name as they slowly burn to death?" I demanded. Lilly stared back at me, a shocked expression on her face. "See, I told you. You don't understand."

With that, I grabbed a brush out of the medicine cabinet and stomped back to Lilly's room. I slammed the door shut, quickly changed and brushed my hair, and then went into the kitchen.

"Morning Rose. Anything you want specifically for breakfast?" Lilly's dad, Uncle Luke, asked me as he put down his newspaper.

"I'm not hungry" I replied, looking out the kitchen window. "I'm more tired than anything Uncle Luke."

"Nervous?" he asked, looking at me closely.

"Kind of" I replied. "I just want this day to be over.

-

"We're here for the court case of Bryan Hazel. Charged for abuse of his daughter Rosealyn Truscott. All rise for the judge" the baliff called out at 10:30 that morning.

Everybody sat down as Judge Warner walked into the courtroom and sat down at his hih desk.

"Court is in session" he said, folding his hands on top of the desk.

"We'd like to call Bryan Hazel to the stand" a man said.

I wasn't really paying attention. I just wanted to say my piece and leave. Dad was giving me his pissed off look. No, it was his famous death glare. I would be six feet under for hundreds of years if his look could actually kill.

My dad's questioning went on for a while. He plead innocent which he knew he was a downright lie. He was as guilty as a man caught stealing something.

The only thing that got me really miffed was that he said 'No' to everything. Example:

"Did you ever hit your daughter?"

"No"

"Were you ever so mad at your daughter you threatened to kill her?"

"No"

"Did you ever starve your daughter for periods at a time?"

"No"

So, you know why I'm so pissed. The blood was pounding in my ears I didn't even realize they were calling me to the stand until I had my right hand on the book and my left hand in the air.

"Rosealyn Truscott-"

"It's Rose" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Rosealyn Truscott, do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?" a man asked.

"I sear" I replied with a nod. I got into the witness box and sat there, staring at everybody.

"Rosealyn, did your dad ever hit you?"

"Yes, sir" I replied with a nod.

"Where?"

"Everywhere"

"With what?"

"Everything"

"Did your father ever threaten you because he was so mad?"

"Yes, sir"

"Did you dad ever starve you for periods of time?"

"Yes sir. This is one of the reasons I ran away"

"You ran away?"

"Yes sir. To escape the pain"

There were other questions like that. I had to show some people the bruises on my arms and legs and my lower back. Dad was glaring daggers at me the whole time.

"Where'd you go?"

"To the park. I slept in the slide"

"What'd you eat?"

"Things from school and things I took with me"

My questioning seemed to take hours. I was nearly asleep by the time they were almost through.

"Do you have any othe living relatives?"

"My sister Lilly and my Uncle Luke"

"Would you like to stay with them, if your dad is found guilty?"

"No sir"

"Then, we'd have to put you in an orphanage"

"Will I still be able to go to school?"

"Yes, you will"

"Then so be it"

"That is all. You may leave."

I nodded and briskly walked down the aisle to the back of the courtroom. I pushed through the doors and started the walk back to Lilly's house. I didn't want to stay to hear the verdit.

-

Guilty.

My dad was proven guilty of his crimes.

I'm not surprised really. I sighed heavily and went up to Lilly's room. I rolled my sleeping bag and packed up the rest of my things. The social worker would be here any time.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Lilly asked me as she helped me pack.

"Absolutely" I replied, brushing my hair from my eyes. "You can't get rid of me. I'm still going to school, remember?"

"Yeah. It just won't be the same" Lilly replied quietly.

"I'm staying in an orphanage. You can come visit me. I'm fourteen. I'm pretty sure they'll let me out once in a while to visit" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah" Lilly said quietly. We heard a ar horn honk from outside. We crossed the room to the window and looked out.

"Well, it's time for me to go" I said quietly.

"Yeah, I guess so" Lilly said, just as quiet. I turned to her and gave her a big hug.

"Come on" I said, grabbing my bag. Lilly grabbed my sleeping bag and the two of us rushed down the stairs. We were greeted by Oliver, Jake, and Miley. "Aw, you guys came to send me off?"

"Of course. We wouldn't let you leave without saying goodbye" Miley said with a smile as she hugged me. I nodded then hugged Jake and Oliver. I wasn't really best friends with them, but they were still special to me.

"Rose, its time to go" a lady said. I didn't realize she was standing by the front door till now.

"Well, this is it guys. I'll see you in school on Monday" I said with a shrug as Lilly handed me my sleeping bag.

I walked out the front door and headed over to the lady's car. She got in and I threw my stuff into the trunk. I got into the backseat and waved. Uncle Luke, Lilly, Jake, Miley, and Oliver stood on the porch, watching. The car started down the road. I turned around and waved out he back window. My friends hopped off the porch and waved back. I waved until I couldn't see them anymore.

A song on the radio caught my attention and I turned up the volume to hear it better. It seemed to match my life perfectly.

**From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight **

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died

And I'm singing

Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive  
Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive

And in the air the fireflies  
Our only light in paradise  
We'll show the world they were wrong  
And teach them all to sing along

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
(I'm alive)

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died

**If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died **

And as we lie beneath the stars  
We realize how small we are  
If they could love like you and me  
Imagine what the world could be

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died  
When nobody died...

**If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died **

We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day when nobody died

**THE END**

-

**A/N-So, I'm going to make a sequel to this but I need your guys' help. Should I:**

**A. Make the sequel about someone else's twin**

**B. Make the story in someone else's point of view**

**C. Make it about Rose and how she's dealing with life in the orphanage and with the probability of her dad breaking out of jail**

**D. Make the story about Rose and her nightmares about her family before she moved to Malibu making her want to learn more about her family**

**-**

**A/N 2-I'm also going ot make a prequel to this story. Should I:**

**Make it about what her life was like before she started getting abused**

**Make it about Lilly and her problems (Maybe a eating disorder or identity crisis)**

**-**

**A/N 3-I also need help with titles for the sequel and prequel. So, tell me what you think in either a review or e-mail me at darky-10 at hotmail dot com with the subject of Rose Truscott ideas.**


	21. Prequel Sequel Details

**A/N: Prequel Details**

**OK. I'm going to be writing the Prequel to 'Rose Truscott' first. I hope you enjoy that as much as Rose Truscott. Thanks for all your ideas for the prequel and this is what I have chosen:**

**C. Combination-Make it about what Rose's life was like before she started getting abused and Make it about Lilly and her problems (Maybe a eating disorder or identity crisis or something)**

**In this story, I will be alternating from Lilly to Rose in each chapter. The title of the fic will either be:**

**A. I'm Sorry I Can't Be Perfect **

**B. How Could This Happen to Me? **

**C. Trouble With the Twins**

**D. Trouble in Twin Town**

**Vote on which one you like better.**

**Now, I know that it wasn't an option to choose from, but I'm thanking American Dreamer Girl for the idea. This way I can do both ideas.**

**-**

**A/N: Sequel Details**

**The sequel to 'Rose Truscott' will be written second. I hope you enjoy that as much as Rose Truscott. Thanks for all your ideas for the sequel and this is what I have chosen:**

**E. Combination-Make it about Rose and how she's dealing with life in the orphanage and with the probability of her dad breaking out of jail or Make the story about Rose and her nightmares about her family before she moved to Malibu making her want to learn more about her family**

**The title of this fic will either be:**

**A, Rose Truscott's Past**

**B. Forgive and Forget**

**Vote on which one you like better.**

**Now, I know that it wasn't an option to choose from, but I'm thanking American Dreamer Girl for the idea. This way I can do both ideas and people who thought of them will get credit.**

**-**

**FOR EVERYBODY WHO HELPED ME WITH IDEAS, I WILL GIVE THEM CREDIT IN THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE NEW FICS!**

**-Black Burning Chaos**


End file.
